The Shinobi that fought the Angels
by javalalo
Summary: Kami ask Naruto to train Shinji so he can be prepare to fight the Angels, will the shinobi training be enough for him to succeed? Will he be ready for the decisions he will have to make? Or humanity will be doom? Smart and brave shinji, Gendo bashing
1. A jutsu gone wrong

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto or Evangelion or anything related to both mangas/animes. All I really own is the plot and the original characters that will appear throughout the story.

"Talking"

"_Thinking"_

"**Demon talking"**

"_**Demon thinking"**_

Chapter 1

A Jutsu gone wrong

It had been over 7 years after the end of the 4 shinobi war, Naruto and the shinobi alliance have manage barely to defeat Madara, but at a great price, more than half of the shinobi alliance had die, and many others had been severely injured or have traumatize to the point where they couldn't continue to being shinobies.

Everybody had lost so much at the hands of Madara and his megalomaniac plan, and no one wanted to experience son much death and pain ever again, so they easily agree to maintain the shinobi alliance and keep peace in the world.

And so as the sun was rising over Konoha, indicating the beginning of a new day, and the birds start to sing, the owners of the stores were starting to open first, and ninjas and civilians were preparing to start their days

Naruto was finishing his morning exercises and was returning to his houses, this was the only time of the day that he have time to do it, even thought he had seen many times how much paperwork Sarutobi and Tsunade had done in their times as Hokage, he still wasn't prepare when he finally became Hokage 5 years ago. And the worst part was that despite being so boring to death and many times he wanted to burn it all, he knew that it really is important for the village to work properly.

Naruto enter his home to find his wife Hinata in the kitchen finishing breakfast, after the war they start seeing each in order to mourn Neji's death, and after a year of dating they decide to get married and had been living happily married for the 6 years now.

Naruto quietly approached her and hug her from behind, she react by turning his head kiss him, she had come a long way to overcome her shyness around Naruto, after her first dozen tries of going on a date with Naruto have end terrible when she pass out when he even come too close to her, she had force herself to don't faint by pure willpower, it had taken a lot of concentration and she didn't pay too much attention to the rest of date, but as the months pass it became easier to the point that she could even kiss Naruto without fainting, and just in time because just after that he propose to her, she was so excited that she nearly faint in the spot, reverting to her old self, but quickly recompose herself and passionately kiss Naruto as she tried to say yes without stop kissing him. They ended up getting married just a year after the end of the war.

"Is little Kushina awake?" Naruto asked.

"She is still sleeping in her room, why don't you go and wake her up while I finish serving breakfast?" said Hinata.

"Ok!" Naruto respond, and then go upstairs her daughter room to wake her up.

Kushina is Hinata and Naruto's daughter, named after Naruto's mother, she is four years old, has blonde hair, a shade lighter than his dad that reach her shoulders and is mostly straight but turns spiky at the tips, she has milky white skin and pale lavender pupil less eyes, and as expected of an Uzumaki, she is full of energy, although this doesn't apply in the mornings.

Naruto sit in his daughter bed besides her and gently rub her shoulder to wake her up. "Wake up Kushina-chan, its morning already." He said, to which she only mumble something that Naruto didn't understand, so he shake her a little stronger this time, "wake up Kushina chan, Breakfast is ready."

He still didn't get an answer and he became a little impatient, to which he use his last resort, he lift up the bed sheets of her and start tickling her, this cause her to wake up and beg him to stop "hahaha, sto-op daddy, hahaha I'm aaa hahaha I'm awake haha, stop pleaaaaase."

Seeing that his daughter was awake he stop tickling her and tell her, "good morning Kushina chan, glad you decide to finally wake up, now get dressed and go downstairs to have breakfast."

"Yes daddy!" respond Kushina while rubbing her eyes.

Naruto kissed her and then go to his bathroom to take a quick shower and get change. When he finish and get downstairs to see Hinata and Kushina already waiting for him, he kiss them again before sitting down and they began to eat and have small talk.

When they finish eating and Naruto say good-bye to Kushina and Hinata and went to the Hokage tower to work. When he get there he politely greet everyone, he finally reach his office where Shikamaru was already there sorting the paperwork he have to do today.

"Hello Shikamaru, how are you today?" he asked.

"I never thought I will say this but I'm glad to be at work, having kids is too troublesome!" Shikamaru said, he was married to Temari now and have 2 kids, a 5 year old girl name Tonka and a 1 year old son name Shinto, he love his kids, but with Tonka developing a personality like her mother and Shinto wake him every hour at night he really was physically and mentally exhausted.

"Ja ja ja, well we both knew what we were getting when we decide to have kids!" Naruto said between laughs.

"And I can't believe how easily Temari convince me of having kids, ME, I always overanalyze everything that will impact my life, and yet I immediately say yes when she told me she wanted to have a baby."

"And I keep telling you that you probably thought that it was less troublesome to say yes than to have a discussion that you would end losing! You were screw the moment she had the idea of having kids."

"You are right" Shikamaru finally agree, and then proceeded to give Naruto the schedule for today.

They continue working for a couple of hours, Shikamaru sorting the paperwork and Naruto reading and singing it, and when they were almost done Naruto asked "Shikamaru, since we are almost done with the paperwork what else we have to do today?"

Shikamaru cheeked the schedule and answer "you still have to check the patrol rooster, assign missions to the gennin teams and approve several civilian requests to build new buildings, and other minor tasks, why do you ask?"

"Because I need some time to work on the Hiraishin."

"But I thought that you already master your father's signature Jutsu?

"Yes, but for some reason whenever I use Senjutsu or Karuma's chakra I end either on any other place except my marked kunai, or I end moving at a really slow peace and I can't stop or cancel the Jutsu until I reach the kunai." Naruto explain.

"While those are serious problems, I don't see the point of you trying to correct them since the world is in peace, I can´t even imagine a scenario in which you or anyone would have to use the Hiraishin with Senjutsu or a biju chakra."

Naruto agreed with Shikamaru, but if life had teach something is that while everything is in peace and looks perfectly fine, it just takes one person or event to throw everything in your life into chaos.

"I know that is not necessary, but I would prefer to master the Hiraishin and don´t need it, that need it and don't be able to use it."

Shikamaru shiver at that thought, it is well known to everybody that Naruto has the devil's luck whenever he bet, but when it come to missions and training his luck was the complete opposite, every important mission or training in his life was the prelude to some of the worst calamities in his life. "I really hope that you are only paranoid and that this training of yours isn't going to lead to something as bad as a guy trying to steal the power of the gods to shape the world to his like, again." (In some dark office a man with glasses sniffs.)

Naruto sweat droop at that comment and said "I don't really know where that comes from, but whatever. I will leave some clones with you to take care of all that stuff and whatever else it comes around."

"Then why don't you send your clones to train and you stay here?"

"Because for some reason my clones dispel whenever they try this training and I don't know why, and it's something that I also want to check out, if the combination of the Hiraishin and Senjutsu o Karuma's chakra is too much that will dispel a clone I will have to stop this training or I could severely injure me, or it could be something entirely different, in any case I need to figure this out before I try to master the Hiraishin."

Shikamaru finally conceded with a sigh, "Ok, you can go, but if tell a clone that you are needed and then dispel it I want you here immediately, use the Hiraishin tag in your office, BUT remember to exit your sage mode or the Kyubi cloak. You know what forget that, come here like everybody else, on your feet or by shunshin."

"Ok Shikamaru, I'll see you in a couple of ours." Naruto said as he create half a dozen clones and then exit through the window.

He jump from rooftop to rooftop and then from treetops until he reach training ground 7, "Ah this brings back memories." He said with a touch of nostalgia in his voice.

He then proceed to make about 22 clones and make them do the Hiraishin no Jutsu, 10 in sage mode and 10 with the Kyubi cloak while he and the 2 remaining clones observe and analyze the whole thing. When the last clone dispel after trying to use the Hiraishin he receive his memories, he start to discuss it with his other 2 clones, after some minutes they conclude that while Hiraishin was dispelling his clones, it wasn´t because the clones were under a lot of stress like he thought at the beginning, it turn out that for some reason the use of Hiraishin and Senjutsu or the Kyubi Chakra was creating a negative feedback with his own chakra that was disrupt his clones chakra, resulting in the clones dispelling.

Now that he knew that it was not dangerous for him he left the clones figuring a way to solve this while he proceed to practice the Hiraishin, because it wouldn't be of any use to solve the clones dispelling problem if he couldn't perform the Hiraishin himself. But he still didn't have idea what the problem is, after thinking about it for a few minutes, he decide to make a test, so he use the Kyubi cloak and do the Hiraishin while he try to maintain it to a minimum to see if it would make any difference.

He take a deep breath and focus on the marked kunai in front of him, but when he use the Hiraishin he feel that something was seriously wrong, but before he could even react he felt like he was push to a blinding light in front of him at an incredible speed.

When he open his eyes he notice that he was no longer in training ground 7, or in Konoha as a matter of fact. He was in a plain valley with the grass a bit dry and in some spots completely death, there were some spots with smaller and different trees that the ones in Konoha, but the biggest difference he notice was the small smell of death that was lingering in the air, something that he haven't encounter since the end of the 4° shinobi war.

Looking around he finally said, "Crap, this time I screw the Hiraishin no Jutsu big time, I'm sure this is not Konoha or even the land of fire." He quickly approach some trees and jump to a treetop to get a better view, only to get his suspicions confirm by spotting a city far away, even from the distance he could tell that it was bigger and more advance than any hidden village.

He decided that the best course of action was to get to that the city so he could learn where he was and how to return to Konoha. He start running toward the city and he realize that it was surround by bigger and thicker trees, but as soon as he get to the trees he stop because he hear something, and that something was the cries of a child.

He follow the cries to a 4 year old kid with black hair, he was wearing a beige short and a light blue shirt, he cautiously approach the kid and get down in front of him before he ask, "hello little one, what's your name, why are you crying?"

The boy jump in surprise to this, he look up to see who was talking to him, it was a tall blond man with some strange whisker marks in his cheeks, he have a smile so big in his face that the boy only was helping to call him, he also fell relive to found someone else in the forest that could hopefully help him get to his aunt and uncle, but at the same time he felt nervous and s little panic that this man would do something bad to him or worse abandon him, which for him was even worse.

He finally calm himself enough to answer, "My name is Shinji Ikari, and I'm lost!" and then he start to cry again, Naruto having lot of experience with kids from his daughter knew what to do, he hug Shinji and comfort him until he calm himself.

"It's alright Shinji, don't worry, I'm Naruto and I promise you that I will take you to your house, dattebayo!" Naruto said trying to calm Shinji, and it work because he was now looking at him with a curious look.

"What is a dattebayo?" asked Shinji only to see Naruto face palm.

"It's a verbal tick I have, don't pay attention to it, so you know your address, or how your house looks like?"

"No mister, and is my aunt and uncle house, not mine" said Shinji getting a little depress.

Naruto immediately recognize that look, the look all orphans have when someone asked them about their parents. "I'm sorry Shinji I didn't mean to make you sad talking about your parents, I'm an orphan too and know what it is to grow up without parents, but at least you have a family in your aunt and uncle." He said hopping to get his spirit up, only to completely backfire.

"My mom is death but I'm not an orphan." He replied barely containing the tears, "He died a couple of months ago and after that my dad abandons me saying that I'm nothing more than a distraction." By this time he was completely weeping. "And my aunt and uncle despise me and only talk to me when they want me to make some chores."

It was then that Naruto stop walking, his anger was visible in his face, the bastard of his father abandon him! That is something that you don't do to your son, no matter what, and the fact that his aunt and uncle only see him as nothing more or a servant didn't help to lower his anger, the poor Shinji must have a horrible time and try to run away from all that.

"Please Mister Naruto, don't be angry, I promise to be a good boy." Said Shinji after seeing the anger in Naruto's face, Naruto immediately recover and mentally reproached himself for making Shinji worried, the poor boy have already enough problems.

"Sorry Shinji, I'm not mad at you, and please just call me Naruto, being call mister by a boy the same age as my daughter makes me feel old." Naruto said while giving Shinji his biggest smile that immediately calm him.

After some time walking to the city and making small talk to keep Shinji calm they could see the end of the forest and beginning of the city, when suddenly they were blind by a light, when the light die in front of them was a tall beautiful woman, she had long white hair and black eyes and was wearing a white elegant kimono that only make her look even more beautiful.

Shinji and Naruto were speechless, the first because of her beauty and the other because she appear from nowhere, "Hello Shinji, Naruto" she said to them.

Shinji was really surprise that this beautiful woman was not only talking to him, but that she also know his name, while Naruto immediately get into a defensive position and ask her "who are you and how do you know our names?"

She just smile and answer to Naruto "relax Naruto, I mean no harm to you or Shinji, let me introduce myself, I'm Kami."

End of chapter one.

And that is it, the first chapter of my first story, and hopefully the first of many.

I hope you really like it, because it was a lot of hard work to write this story.

Since it is my first fic I'm kind of expecting to be a lot of critiques and/or reviews, so feel free to tell me all of your opinions, questions and anything that you desire, just keep it PG-13 or I will simply ignore it.

I take the idea of Shinji being train to face the angels from the story **SHINIGAMI NO EVANGELION WARRIOR, **written by** BUSTERCALL** (look on my favorites if you want to read it) only that instead of being train by the soul society he will be train by Naruto and friends.

I kind of have the storyboard for the story ready, but its possible for me to make changes if someone makes a convincing argument.

I will take the story of the evangelion anime (the tv series release in the 90's) and will not take any element of the manga or the ovas.

I will try to update a new chapter every 2 weeks, but if I finish sooner then I will upload the new chapter once it is finish.

Now that I have said all this there is nothing more to say than goodbye and may the force be with you.


	2. Kami's proposal

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto or Evangelion or anything related to both mangas/animes. All I really own is the plot and the original characters that will appear throughout the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon/Angel/Deity talking"**

_**Demon/Angel/Deity thinking**_

* * *

Chapter 2

Kami's Proposal

Last time:

_Shinji was really surprise that a beautiful woman was not only talking to him, but that also she know his name, while Naruto immediately get into a defensive position and ask her "who are you and how do you know our names?"_

_She just smile and answer to Naruto __**"relax Naruto, I mean no harm to you or Shinji, let me introduce myself, I'm Kami."**_

And we now return to our story:

Shinji was gob smack by this, Kami know his name, well thinking about it is something to be expected, but that Kami have appear in front of him and was speaking to him was really amazing. Meanwhile Naruto was surprise but his shinobi training told him not to let his guard down, that was until he heard someone talking in his mind, _**c**__**alm down Naruto, don't make a fool of yourself for even thinking that you could fight Kami.**_

_Kurama, where have you been? And are you serious, is she really Kami? And how do you know that?_ Tough Naruto.

But before Naruto could get an answer Kami spoke, **"I see you are really surprise Shinji, I can assure you both that I'm really Kami, and I will prove it to you Naruto."** She said while she raise a hand and with that Naruto was surround by the Kyubi cloak only to all the chakra concentrate in his stomach and form a big ball white energy, then it stretch in front of him, he start to feel a lot of pain, like if someone was pulling out his insides out, he tried to scream only to find out he couldn't, as more of the ball of light get away from him it grew in size and brightness, until it completely blind Naruto and Shinji.

When the light died they notice that in front of them was a red fur fox with red eyes and nine tails, but this one was only a head taller than Shinji.

**"Ow Kami, you could have warn us what where you going to do, so we could brace for the pain," **he said looking to Kami, and then turn his head to see Shinji with a confuse look and Naruto completely speechless **"and to prevent them look so pathetic"** he deadpanned.

Kami only giggle before saying, **"and miss their reactions and yours too Kurama? Not a chance." **she respond.

Naruto was in complete shock, Kami had extracted Kurama from the seal, and she had also do it and keep him alive, he had no more doubts that she really is Kami, the goddess of creation. He was so surprise that he only manage to say "how do you manage to take Kurama out of the seal? And why I'm not dead?"

**"That's because the Jubi was consider a demigod, making him part divinity, and when he was split in the 9 bijus every one of them carried a divine part in them, allowing me to easily manipulate them, that's how I manage to get Kurama's conscience and some of his power out without killing you Naruto."** answer Kami.

While Kami was explaining this to Naruto and Kurama, Shinji was in a trance, completely oblivious to the conversation in front of him, until he finally shout "kawaiii!" and throw himself over Karuma hugging him and trying to pet him. Karuma lost his balance by the sudden action of Shinji but immediately recompose himself and start complaining, **"what do you think you are doing brat I'm not a plush toy I'm the great Karu..."** but he stop when Shinji start scratching him behind the ears. **"Oooh, rigth there, that's the spot, don't stop, ooh this feeeels soooo gooood."**

Naruto couldn't believe what he was seeing, first Shinji thinking that Kurama was cute, granted he wasn't as big as a building, but he still keep his wild fox appearance that seem more wild than cute, and second and more surprising, Kurama was not only letting a human boy pet him, but he was enjoying it, in fact he was a bit jealous that it took him 16 years to befriend him and now Shinji had manage to tame him in a couple of minutes. Getting over his surprise he ask "Hey fox how come you are being this friendly with little Shinji when you just meet him and you were all grumpy to me the first 16 years of my life!?"

Kurama just lay there letting Shinji continuing to pet him and answer to Naruto **"Because kit unlike you he didn't see me as a demon nor I was seal inside him, and since I doubt that me being in the outside world would be something permanent I have decide to enjoy it while it last."**

But when Shinji hear Kurama's respond he immediately stop, and everyone turn to see him when he began to cry, while Kami was confuse of what cause this sudden shift in Shinji's mood, Naruto and Karuma thought that he became scare when they mention that Karuma is demon, but nobody could be ready for was Shinji going to said next.

"Nooooo bua, I don't want to Kurama gooo, buaa, I want him to stay with meee, buaaa, pleaase let him stay, buaahaa."

Naruto and Kurama where speechless, Shinji didn't care about him being a demon, in fact he think that Karuma was a pet that he wanted to keep, Kami was delighted to see someone so pure and innocent, Naruto had his jaw in the ground of the surprise, and finally Kurama was having trouble accepting the idea of being treated as a pet, but when he began to think about it he start to realize that it didn't sound that bad, being pet by Shinji, sleeping most of the day (something that he already did), and of course the fact that he will be free of the seal, yeah it sound better the more he think it.

Kami seeing how sad was Shinji walk to him and put a hand on his cheek, **"I'm sorry Shinji, but I can only bring Kurama out of Naruto for small period of time before they start to feel the effects of being apart and that would risk their lives, and you don't want that, do you?"**

When she said this Naruto and Kurama went a little pale at the idea of dying, but it was Shinji the one who show a more emotional respond "Nooo, I'm sorry mister Naruto, I don't want you to died, and I'm sorry Kurama that you are going to return to that seal thing and I won't be able to pet you anymore."

Everyone was moved by what Shinji said, he did not only feel bad for risking Naruto's life, but also regret he wouldn't be able to be with Kurama anymore.

**"Don't worry about it kid, you didn't know, but if you want to make me feel better keep scratching behind my left ear." **answer Kurama.

"Is it really okay Kurama? Won't you be lonely?"

**"Kit I won't be lonely because I will be inside Naruto's head, also if I want to talk to you all I have to do is take control of Naruto's body."**

At this point Shinji look confuse, he couldn't understand how Kurama was going to fit inside Naruto's head, or how he could take control of his body to talk to him, but before Naruto and Kurama could said something Kami said "that is something that they would have to tell you later Shinji, now we have more important things to discus with all of you."

Shinji make a pout but said nothing, while Naruto and Kurama knew that what Kami was going to tell them was something serious.

**"Let me start by saying that you no longer are in the elemental nations, in fact you are no longer are in your dimension, I bring you here so I could ask you to train Shinji for what he needs to do in the future."**

In this part Naruto politely interrupt her, "excuse me Kami, but what do you mean by other dimension and that you brought us here?"

**"She means that this is a different earth than the one that we came from Naruto"** answer Kurama.

"Does that mean that Naruto and Kurama are aliens?" asked Shinji.

Kami giggle before answering **"no Shinji, they are not aliens, they just come from an earth that has a different past and because of this is very different from your home, and as for how you end here it is because I plan it that way Naruto, there never was something wrong with the hirashin no jutsu, I was just messing with your chakra so you would be force to practice the jutsu alone, and when the time was right I would use Karuma's chakra to pull you to this dimension."**

"Ok, that's the how, and since you said that you want me to train Shinji that is the why, but what is Shinji going to face in the future you're talking about?"

"**Like you Naruto, Shinji has been entrusted with the fate of humanity." **She then look directly at Shinji's eyes **"I know is a lot to ask you Shinji, especially since you are just little kid, and you will have to face very difficult battles and decisions that will cause you a lot of pain and will put your life at risk, but that is why I bring Naruto, to help you overcome all this, but only if you chose to do it Shinji, you can chose to decline and have a normal life, but the you should know that in that case the destiny of humanity will rest in someone else, someone that I probably won't be able to help."**

After hearing all this Shinji was having a panic attack, Kami was telling that in the future the fate of humanity will depend of him and that to face it he will be train by Naruto, but he also have the option of saying no. He knew that accepting was a big responsibility, but it is the right thing to do, and he didn't want to make someone else have this huge burden, someone that without Naruto's training or Kami's help, could fail humanity. But he was also afraid of the pain that accepting will bring him, and that his life will be in constant danger.

But before Shinji could answer Naruto shout "NO!I will not allow this, I will not train Shinji so he will go to fights that will put his life at risk, I will fight his battles so he doesn't have to suffer the burden of having the fate of the world in his shoulders, I will not let him suffer that kind of life, I will not let Shinji sacrifice his childhood and happiness, so I will face whatever it is that the future awaits instead of Shinji! "

Kami look at Naruto with a disappointed Look, Kurama was actually smiling at Kami's reaction, it was obvious that Naruto was going to take Shinji's place, hell he was not even going to agree to train Shinji without expressing his disgust to the whole idea of putting the fate of the world in a 4 years old boy. And finally Shinji was really move by Naruto's words, he care so much for him that he was willing to take his place, he was so inspired by his security and courage that he made his decision in that moment.

"No, I can't let you do that mister Naruto, this is my world and my responsibility, I can't let you or anyone else risk their life while I just hide and be afraid, this is something that I need to do, so please mister Naruto, train me so I can be prepare for what I have to do in the future!"

And now was Naruto's turn to be surprise, Shinji wanted to protect his world no matter what it will cost him, which could be his life, but he also felt really proud of the courage that was displaying the little boy.

Nobody said anything, and you could see that no one was willing to back down, until Kurama said **"you should train him Naruto, after all, if he doesn't learn how to fight his battles he is not going to grow as a person and he will always be afraid, besides, you know that if you and your friends in Konoha train the boy there won't be anything that could stop him, and besides he has that look that you had when you were younger, that one that said that you would not back down and never give up once you made up your mind about something."**

When Naruto look at Shinji he saw the determination in his eyes, the same he have when he made a promise, he then look at Karuma and at Kami and finally sight in defeat, "Al right, I will train Shinji so he would not only be ready to face the challenges of his life, but so that he will save everyone, dattebayo!" After he said this Kami and Karuma were smiling, while Shinji hug him with all his strength while thanking him.

"**Then let me explain you both what will happen in Shinji's future that I will need him to be train as a shinobi."** Kami start talking and everybody keep quiet and pay attention. **"five years ago, Shinji's world suffered what is refer to as second impact, a cataclysm event that melted the poles, contaminated the oceans and seas and ended the life of many plants and animals with the clime changes, all of this cause floods, wars, hunger, and other events that take the lives of over half the human race."**

"**But what cause all this is that humans found a demigod name Adam buried in Antarctica, but unknown to the scientists that were studding Adam, a small group of men known as SEELE wanted the power that Adam possess, they intentionally awake Adam, knowing that it will result in an uncontrolled explosion of power, this is what cause the second impact."**

"But why they wanted Adam's power if they knew that would happen?" asked Shinji, all this being very difficult for him to understand, but he knew that it was VERY bad to cause and explosion that will end with the death of many.

"**It's because greedy humans always look for ways to have more power, and if they knew that the being in the north pole was a demigod then is not surprising that they will want his power no matter the cost or the consequences. Too bad the whole world had to pay for their stupidity." **Answer Kurama with a bit of despise in his voice, which didn´t surprise Kami or Naruto, after all he had been seen as a weapon for almost 80 years before Naruto had befriend him and make people see bijus and jinchirukis differently.

"**They did it because they are afraid of the death, and believe that that power would grant them immortality and complete control over the world."** Answer Kami.

The moment Naruto hear this he face palm so hard that Kami and Shinji look at him with a worried look, while Kurama just laugh without a care, "Shikamaru just have to be right about my luck! He said this will happen, that training with the hiraishin would be an omen to some world domination plot that would have someone trying to steal the power of the gods to shape the world to his like, and I just dismiss it thinking he was exaggerating, dam I hate my luck!"

"**Kit, you just dismiss it because what he said was so absurd and improbable, and since you have defeated the strongest and evilest men in the elemental nations you just though that it was impossible for it to happen."** Kurama said only to resume laughing.

Shinji sweat drop at this and Naruto fell to depress, he sit down with his knees at his chest while a rainy cloud appear over him, Kami cough in her hand to get everybody's attention.

When everybody calm down and pay attention to her she continue, **"as I was saying, they cause the second impact because that was the only way they could separate Adam's power from his soul, so they could use it, but they also needed other elements to control Adam's power, a year ago they start a project that would be able to contain this power so they could control it and use it, this project was name Evangelion, and created a kind of clone of Adam that will be pilot by humans, this project was under the direction of an organization name NERV, an organization that your father is in charge Shinji."**

"What? How does my father is involve in all this? And what is this Evangelion thing he is working on?"

"**Shinji your father was involved in causing the second impact, he knows the true behind it and is working for the men that cause it, that is why he is directing the project Evangelion, and why he let your mother take part in the experiment that ended with her losing his life."**

"But Kami my mom´s death was an accident, they told me there was nothing they could do, how could my father know what was going to happen?"

Naruto and Kurama immediately concluded that Shinji's father was responsible of her mother's death, they felt bad for Shinji, he not only lost his mother recently in some accident, but his father was responsible for this, and that make them really angry although they didn't show it, they already despise this guy for abandoning Shinji, but now they really wanted to kill him for being such a heartless bastard.

Kami get closer to Shinji and kneel down **"I'm sorry to tell you Shinji, but to complete the project Evangelion they need the soul of a human, so he make your mother test it, knowing that it would fail and end absorbing your mother's body and soul. He abandoned you latter not only because you will become a nuisance if you stay with him, but also to make you insecure and weak, allowing him to manipulate you in the future."**

Shinji was in shock, he already knew that his father didn't love him and wanted him away, but to hear from Kami that he didn't even love his wife, the woman that he supposedly he married out of love, the woman that gave him a son and a family, and that he would use both to achieve his goals. He was so shock that he didn't say nothing, he didn´t move or cry, he was completely frozen.

Seeing that Naruto was no responding Kami hug to comfort him, **"it's alright to cry Shinji, it's not your fault what happen to your mother, is all Gendo doing, but you can put an end to what him and SEELE plan to do, you can prevent more tragedies like this to happen to others, you can become a light of hope for everybody."** At this point Shinji finally snap out of his shock and start crying.

Naruto also get down to hug and console Shinji, and even Kurama was there whipping Shinji's tears with his tails while he lick his hands. After 10 minutes of crying, Shinji finally calm down enough to talk.

"Thanks everyone, now I know that my parents never love me and that I was a mistake that they never wanted." Shinji said still crying.

Kami frown at this and said to him **"No Shinji, you are wrong, your mother really love you with all her heart, she never consider you a mistake and you were her world and she never wanted to leave you alone."**

"It's alright Shinji, even if your father doesn't love you, we are here for you now, I will make you feel the love of a family again, I will adopt you and become your new father, dattebayo" Said Naruto.

Shinji speechless, in front of him where three people (actually one man, one biju, and one deity) telling him that they love him, and Naruto was giving the opportunity to have a family again, this make him fell love and give him hope for the future.

"**Okay Shinji, now that you are alright I will continue, the release of Adam not only cause the second impact, but also will created powerful beings call angels that will come in 10 years to seek for the remains of Adam and revive him, this will cause a third impact, resulting in the death of all human kind, the angels will come to the same spot that NERV will be defending, at this point your father will call you to pilot an evangelion telling you that it is humanity's only defense against the angels, this is why Naruto will train you, so you can be prepare to not only fight the angels, but also stop SEELE and your father's plans of becoming gods."**

While Kami was saying this Naruto couldn't help but think that Kami was not telling them everything when he heard in his head a familiar voice _**"so you notice it as well kit"**_

"_Kurama? How can I hear you if you are outside?"_

"_**Kami just take my consciousness and a little of my power out, we still have a link trough my chakra that is still inside of you." **_

"_Oh Ok, But you're right, Kami is not telling us everything that she knows, the question is why she is not telling us everything."_

"_**Probably because Shinji is still not ready to hear it."**_

"_If that is the case will she will tells us or Shinji when he is ready? Or is she going to keep us in the dark."_

But before Kurama could answer he hear a new voice in his head

"_**Both of you are right, Shinji is not prepare to hear the all the story, but I will tell it to you two latter, and then you can decide when Shinji will be ready to hear it."**_

"_Wait how can we heard Kami in my head, you know what don't answer that, it's probably to complicate and will take a lot of time."_

"**So Naruto"**, said Kami interrupting Naruto's thoughts, **"are you ready to train Shinji in the shinobi arts?"**

"Yes I am! But I have to warn you Shinji that I will be very strict and the training will be really hard if we are going to have you ready in only ten years, but first I have to make several arrangements if I'm going stay here and train you without anyone discovering us, could you give me a couple of days to prepare everything Kami?"

"**Oh you don't have to worry about that Naruto, I will take you and Shinji to Konoha so you can train Shinji, also since time runs slower in this dimension than in your dimension you will have more or less sixteen years to train, at this point I will return Shinji so he can fight the angels."**

"That is really convenient! But won't Shinji disappearance will be reported and cause suspicions in the future when he returns?"

"**And that is why I will teach you a new clone jutsu Naruto, the chi bunshin no jutsu, it is exactly as the kage bunshin, but you use blood as a medium to anchor your chakra, making the clone able to sustain damage and not dispelling, also it will last longer since it can store more chakra. With this you will leave a blood clone here and henge him as Shinji."**

"But that clone won't last for years, and I don't know how Shinji normally acts so he would be discover sooner o latter." Stated Naruto.

"**Don't worry Naruto, I will transfer Shinji's memories to you so you could act like him and nobody will suspect a thing, also I will look over your clone so that I can bring you here and replace it whenever before he dispel."**

After this she one hand in Shinji's head and the other in Naruto's head proceed to transfer Shinji's memories to Naruto, then she teach Naruto the chi bunshin no jutsu, which was exactly at the kage bunshin but he needed to have some blood on his hand to channel the chakra to. When he got the jutsu he create a blood clone and henge him as Shinji and send him to Shinji's house to take his place.

After this Kami said **"Now that we are done with the substitute Shinji I need to return you Kurama inside Naruto."** And in an instant Kurama return inside the seal, **"And finally so you can train Shinji I will unlock Shinji Chakra" **and with that Shinji was surrounded by a blue light, when he return to normal Naruto notice that Shinji had as much chakra as a fresh genin.

Kami move her right hand and open light portal. **"Alright lets go."** And with that they all step into the portal.

When they exit the portal they were at the top of the Hokage Mountain, over Naruto head. Naruto put a hand at Shinji's shoulder and said to him. "Welcome to your new home Shinji, welcome home."

* * *

End of chapter 2

That is all for chapter 2, I can't believe how fast I wrote it, I guess I'm really inspired and hope I will keep going for long.

Since the story of evangelion is a little confusing I take some liberties adapting it to my story, and I won't be changing it latter or the rest of the story won't make sense.

Thanks for your follows and comments, it motivates me to keep writing.

Finally I'm asking you all what natural affinity would you like Shinji to have, I already decide one, but I can either change it or add a second affinity if many people want it or someone give me a good reason.

Goodbye and may the force be with you.


	3. Welcome to Konoha Shinji

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto or Evangelion or anything related to both mangas/animes. All I really own is the plot and the original characters that will appear throughout the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking"**

_**Demon thinking**_

* * *

**Chapter 3**

**Welcome to Konoha**

Last time:

_Kami move her right hand and open light portal. "Alright lets go." And with that they all step into the portal._

_When they exit the portal they were at the top of the Hokage Mountain, over Naruto head. Naruto put a hand at Shinji's shoulder and said to him. "Welcome to your new home Shinji, welcome home."_

* * *

And we now return to our story:

Naruto and Shinji were contemplating the sunset over Konoha, in top of Naruto's head at the Hokage Mountain. "It's a beautiful place."

Naruto put a hand in Shinji's shoulder and said, "Yes it is Shinji, and for the next years it will be your home too."

But as they were contemplating the sunset Kami interrupted them by speaking "This is as far as I can go with you, I can't let everyone see me, you two are special cases and had been granted a great honor, but don't worry, I will still support you but and will communicate with you trough Kurama, Naruto I know that Shinji is in good hands and will grow to be an admirable man and a fine shinobi, but still take care of him." And with that Kami banish.

_Hey Kurama, don't you think Kami was a little eager to leave?_

_**That is probably because she didn't want to face the fury and complains of your wife and advisor.**_

_What do you mean? Why would Hinata and Shikamaru would be mad with Kami?_

_**Don't tell me that you haven't notice it Naruto, you can't be that clueless… now that I think about it you are that clueless. To put it simple time run faster here than Shinji's dimension, so what were a couple of hours to us must been a great part of the day here in Honoka , that's why the whole village seem to be looking for you.**_

At that moment an ANBU with a hawk mask appear in front of them in a swirl of flames, "Hokage-sama, where have you been gone all this time, the whole village enter an state of emergency when you clones go to Shikamaru and reported that you had disappear, also lady Hinata and Kushina-chan are worried sick for you, Shikamaru had order a complete... Naruto who is this kid? You didn't kidnaped him, did you Naruto?" said the ANBU while removing his mask.

This ANBU who speak to Naruto in such an informal way is Sasuke Uchiha, his best friend and the only one beside Hinata that could make him stop and think over things instead of just jump into things. "For whom do you take me teme? Do I look like certain pedophile snake? And why are you wearing your ANBU uniform? You retire from the ANBU corps two years ago when Mikoto-chan was born."

Sasuke Uchiha had return to Konoha after the 4 shinobi war ended, and despite the Hokage and the council were doubtful that he has change, it was Naruto that intercied for his friend and finally got him reinstated a a Konoha Shinobi, although he had to go through a probation period, which at the end he was promoted to ANBU captain only to be force to two years ago when her younger daughter Mikoto was born and was force to fully assume the job of clan head.

"That is what happens when you mysteriously disappear, when the village hear you were missing they immediately start to look for you, ninjas and civilians alike, not even the Inuzukas, Aburames and Hyugas couldn't find a single trace everyone start to panic.

"Ok, I get it, I promise I will not do it again mom." Naruto said with sarcasm, and grin when he see Sasuke flinch. "Now call back all search parties, tell everyone that I'm back and fine and summon the ninja council, I need to talk to them urgently." said Naruto with authority.

"Hai hokage-sama." Answer Sasuke immediately. Over the years he was able to distinguish when Naruto talk in what was known as Hokage mode, he only use this mode when he was facing a really serious situation that involve the destiny of a lot of people, and right now he show a level of seriousness that he hadn't show since the last peace talks a couple of years ago, so if he had to get in this mode whatever he wanted to toalk to the council was really serious, or it was an overelaborated prank, with Naruto you were never sure.

"But before you go can you tell me where Hinata-chan and Kushina-chan are, I need to tell them I'm fine and that we are adopting little Shinji"

"So you really kidnaped him Naruto, you know how many problems this will cause to your family and the village? Why don't you think before acting Naruto?"

"I told you that I didn't kidnap him, Shinji's father abandoned him after her mother died, that's why I'm adopting him, I will explain this and all that happen to you and the council latter, right now I have a worried wife and daughter to face."

"Ok Naruto, Lady Hinata and Kushina-chan are at the roof of the Hokage tower, they are looking for you using their bakugan from there." And with that he left.

"Ok shinji, ready to meet your new family?" Naruto said after Sasuke left.

"But mister Naruto, what if they don't like me? What if they hate and despise me?" asked a nervous Shinji.

"First of all Shinji stop calling me mister, you can call Naruto or dad since I'm going to adopt you, and second Hinata-chan and Kushina-chan are very loving people and will love you as a son and a brother."

This seems to calm Shinji, and the idea of having a family again make him smile again. Naruto pick up Shinji and hugging him he jump toward the Hokage tower, he then landed between Kushina and Hinata, who immediately notice him and turn to hug him and kiss him now that they knew he is fine.

This make Shinji a little uncomfortable being in the middle of the hug between Naruto and Hinata, feeling Hinata breast push against his body, also the fact that he wasn't part of this family yet didn't help, Naruto see this and cough to het his wife and daughter attention.

"Hinata-hime, Kushina-hime, I'm sorry I suddenly disappear without telling anyone and make you worried sick for me, but I have a good reason that I will tell you later, but first let me first introduce you two to Shinji Ikari, who we will be adopting."

This is when Hinata and Kushina realize that Naruto was holding a little boy in his arms. They were so happy to see Naruto again that completely oversee him, causing them to blush a little in shame.

"Hi, my name is Shinji Ikari, please take care of me." Said Shinji and then bow to conclude his introduction.

_Wait, did Naruto said we are adopting this boy, but why so suddenly, and does this has something to do with his mysterious absence? Wait, what if this boy is Naruto's son that had with some other woman before we were married, and what if Naruto have more illegitimate kids and they start to come to live with him? _(In Kumo, Omoi get the felling that someone was stealing his act and began to ramble about losing his identity and who he will become if he lose it).

Hinata was taken out of his train of thoughts when Kushina began to yell, "YES I HAVE A BROTHER NOW! Take that Itachi! Shinji from now on we will play together everyday, and go to the academy and train to be shinobis together, and even become a couple of famous brothers like Hashirama and Tobirama Senju!"

"Calm down Kushina-chan, stop rambling and take a deep breath or we will not be able to understand you!" Naruto tell his daughter, he then proceed to explain his decision when he saw Hinata's face and deduce what she was probably thinking. "Now let me tell you both that Shinji is an orphan and after hearing his sad story I decide that we will going to adopt him, also I will train him along with you Kushina, so both of you can become a bad ass shinobi, dattebayo!"

"Wait Naruto, I understand that you feel empathy for Shinji since you are also an orphan, but you know that you need to talk with us first before making important decision as this one." Said Hinata, only to regret it when she saw that Shinji in the verge of tears and Naruto staring at her with a disapproval look.

"It's alright Shinji she didn't mean it, and I promise to you that I will adopt you, and I never go back on my promises." Reassure Naruto.

Hinata feeling remorse for what she had said immediately apologize "I-I´m sorry Shinji-kun, I-I'm not saying that we won't adopt you, I-I just mean that Naruto shouldn't make such important decisions without consulting me." She couldn't help but stutter a little.

"Mommy, Daddy, can Shinji become my onii-chan, please?" asked Kushina doing the puppy dog jutsu, a jutsu that all kids instinctively knew and to which their parents could normally have no defense against it.

Hinata and Naruto couldn't say no to her, not that they wanted to in the first place, and without hesitation Naruto answer, "of course he is Kushina-chan, now let´s go to my office where you and Shinji can play while me and mommy go and take care of the adoption forms and procedures with the council."

Hinata immediately noted that Naruto was hiding something, it wasn't even necessary to inform the council if someone wanted to adopt a child, they would never learn if someone adopt a child unless if it was a clan or the child parents were famous. But Naruto just gave her a look that said to her _"I will tell you latter."_ When they get to Naruto office they found Sakura waiting outside of his office.

When she saw Naruto she go to his side only to hit him on top of his head and yell at him "NARUTOOO! WHERE have you been!? You KNOW how WORRIED everyone was when you disapear!? You better have a good explanation for…" she then notice the child in Naruto's arm that was looking at her scare. "Naruto who is this boy?

"He is Shinji and I answer all your questions latter Sakura-chan, but could you please babysit Kushina and Shinji while we go and talk to the council?"

"Alright, I can do that, but why do you need to address the council? Is something wrong?" Asked now a little worried.

"Don't worry Sakura, everything is right, I will tell you about it later." Naruto reassure her.

They left the kids to play in Naruto's office whit Sakura watching over them. On their way to the council Hinata finally ask Naruto "What's going on Naruto? Why do you need to talk to the council? And when do you plan to tell me where have you been or why do you decide to adopt Shinji?"

"I'm going to answer all this to you and the council right now so be patient, and believe me that it's really is important."

They enter the council room to see that all the clan heads where already there, since Naruto became the youngest Hokage in history and in light of all his achievements since the end of the war all the clan heads and clans mates realize that his generation was full of potential, making them start naming his friends the new clan heads, making them the youngest council and earning the name of the school gang, but despite this they work really hard for the sake of the village.

Near the entrance where standing Shikamaru, Chouji and Shino talking with each other, as heirs of their respective clans no one was surprise when they were name clan heads.

In a table near them were Ino, Hana and Karin having a girl talk, there was no surprise why Ino was made clan head, despite sometimes actin more as a gossip girl than a clan head. Tsume had name Hana the new clan head, since the Inuzuka were a clan were more of a matriarch clan, and Hana being the first one born made her the obvious choice, it also help that everybody fear what Kiba could do as clan head with his temper.

Karin was also there to represent the Uzumaki clan, and although she didn't have vote because Naruto was the official clan head and she was from a foreign country, Naruto insisted to have her in this sessions so they could hear her opinion and have the council get use to the idea of having an Uzumaki clan that he planned to lead once he retire from being Hokage, not that it would be any time soon.

Sasuke was also there alone in a corner. Since his return to Konoha, and proving that he was loyal and wouldn't betray them again, the council restore his seat as clan head of the Uchiha clan, but not before forcing him to be under the Clan Restoration Act or CRA, making him take 3 wives, which he have one child with each one now (Can anyone guess who are Sasuke's 3 wives).

In other table were sited Hanabi, Hinata had decide to let her become clan head since she get engage with Naruto, she knew her life was at his side. Besides she couldn't be married to the Hokage and be a clan head since people could say that she could be coerce by Naruto, not that anybody thought that was even possible. At her side was Konohamaru, they had married last year and now had a two month old son name Sarutobi, and despite the concerns of many that one could influence or coerce the other, but they were quickly forgotten that when they start a discussion in a council session about making the students of the academy wear uniforms they start fighting because they had different opinions.

"Ok Naruto, we are all here now, can you tell us why you wanted to see us?" ask Sasuke.

"Yeah, and where the hell have you been, don't you know how worried nee-chan and Kushina-chan were?" demanded an impatient Hanabi,

Meanwhile Shikamaru was praying in his head. _Please don't let it be something troublesome, please don't be something troublesome, I have enough of it in home!_

"First of all I need you to swear that what you are about to hear will never leave this room, and it will be consider an S class secret." Demanded Naruto with authority.

Everybody knew that this was something really serious he was demanding them to make an oath to keep the secret, while Shikamaru was thinking how troublesome all of this was.

"As Shikamaru had probably tell you this afternoon I went to practice the hiraishin no jutsu, and have an unexpected accident when I combine it with Kurama chakra, the result was that I ended in another dimension where I meet Shinji, the little boy that some of you may have seen with me, and Kami herself."

"Wait, are you telling us that you went to another dimension and that there you met Kami, the goddess of creation?" asked a skeptical Shikamaru.

"Yes Shikamaru, I did, apparently Kami had been waiting for the right moment to take me there to meet Shinji."

Everyone start to talk between themselves, having trouble believing Naruto and he could see it, _**I don't think they believe you kit.**_ Kurama said.

_And I don't blame them, I would also have trouble believing it if it wasn't for the fact that I was there._

**_Then allow me to give you a hand Naruto._**

_Wait was that Kami?_ Naruto asked to Kurama, but before he could get an answer he see the kyubi cloak activate making everybody stop talking and making them a little worried.

Then the kyubi chakra concentrate in his stomach and stretch out forming Kuramua body, before it separate from Naruto and Kurama get his redish fur color. Even though Naruto try his best to don't show the pain he was feeling to maintain everyone calm, all was for nothing when they all see Kurama.

"Naruto oh please don't die, please don't die!" Hinata said almost crying kneeling at his side while everybody get into a fighting stance ready to fight.

"**Don't worry Hinata he is perfectly fine."** Said Kurama with something of a demonic and famine voice?

"Everybody allow me to introduce you to Kurama, or should it be Kami, man I'm really confused right now." Said Naruto while scratching his head with a confuse look.

"**Kami is fine Naruto, I'm using Kurama body to talk to you so I won't break any rule by showing all them my real form."** Answer Kami. **And I know what you are thinking Hinata, Hanabi, Ino and Karin, and not you can't hug me." **They immediately blush when Kami reveal what they were thinking, but didn't say anything, after all you didn't want to make a goddess mad, while Hana smirk at being the only female that Kami didn´t scold.

"Now that I have introduce myself allow me to tell you what I already told Naruto." Begin to explain Kami. "Shinji's world is now in a precarious situation, humanity live in a devastate world and is in the brink of extinction, but in the future it will be attack be some powerful beings call angels and Shinji will be call to fight them, that is why I take Naruto to meet Shinji, so I could ask him to train Shinji."

"One moment, Naruto did you just accepted that something is going to happen in the future? Weren't you against fate and all that stuff?" asked Chouji.

"Well chouji when Kami herself tells you that something is going to happen is pretty hard to don't believe it, beside when you put together the state Shinji's world was, the technological superior city where he live and the story Kami told me and everything fit."

Kami then continue "because an event in Shinji's world known as second impact, which Naruto will tell you about latter since I can don't have much time, a dimensional riff was created, this is what allow me to take Naruto to that dimension and Shinji to this one. Although this riff is relatively small and harmless, the possibility remains that it can let things and beings pass from one dimension to other."

"And you think that someone will use it invade the other dimension? But then why tell us about it? If this information leaks out someone could plan an invasion to that other dimension." Said Shino in a monotonous tone.

"I know I can trust all you, also no one can travel through the riff without proper shielding or a way to navigate through it, or you could end lost in other time or space or even dead, and right now only gods have those abilities."

At that point Naruto had an epiphany, "that's why Shinji must defeat the angels! If they succeed in resurrecting Adam then he would have the power to travel to this dimension!"

"Exactly Naruto, if Adam is revive he would consume humanity in that world and ascend to become the god of that dimension, a god that despise humans and that would use the riff once he discovers it so he could go to this and many other dimensions to feed on the life force of humans, making it so powerful that would be impossible for me or any other gods to stop him."

"If that is the case wouldn't it be easier to go to Shinji's dimension and deal with the angels and Adam before they make their move?" Ask Chouji with concern in his voice.

"Yeah couldn't you just do that instead of asking a little boy to fight for you?" Ask Ino, but you could hear a tone of disgust in her voice. She was so concer

"Ino be careful with what you say to Kami!" Scold her Karin. "And Kami must have a good reason why she is asking Naruto to train Shinji, and why Shinji has to fight the angels, but Kami, how do you convince Naruto? If I know Naruto he would have… express his concern about Shinji and ask to take his place." Said Karin while pushing her glasses, indicating that she was carefully analyzing the situation.

"It's alright Karin, Ino was only expressing her concern for Shinji, and belive me that I don't like the idea of sending a teenager Shinji risking his life but I have no other choice, some unscrupulous men have already decide to drag into this fight, and the only thing I could to help him was offer him to be train as a shinobi or compleatly block the ability that would allow him be a soldier in the oncoming war. Also in Shinji's dimension I don't have all of my powers, making it impossible for me or any other god to stop the Angels, that is why I and the gods of other dimensions come with the plan to prepare Shinji in the possible way so he could defeat the angels, and after a large discussion it was agree that bringing him here and ask all of you for your help"

Everyone keep quiet, pondering in what they have heard. Kami and other gods were worried not only for what could happen in Shinji's dimension, but also what could happen if he and the humans in his world lose the war against the angels and the danger that the humans of the other dimensions and them would be as well. Everybody was quiet until Naruto spoke.

"And that is why I will train Shinji, and I hope that I can count on your support as well."

Hinata was the first to answer "You can count on me too Naruto-kun, I will have your back as I always do."

"Since onee-chan is going to help you I will do too, as well as the Hyuga clan." Said Hanabi.

"I will do my best to help you in whatever you need boss!" was Konohamaru voice.

And then, one by one give his support to Naruto, until the only one that was left was Sasuke. "I guess I have no other choice than to help you and correct all the mistakes that you are going to do when you train Shinji dope."

"As you could do a better job teme." Jab Naruto

"As much as I will love to see you two discus I have to return, I thank you all for your help and I wish you the best." And with that Kami/Kurama banish.

"Ok Naruto, now can you tell us all that Kami tell you about Shinji's world, and why you were gone for hours?" demanded Hinata.

And with that Naruto began to tell them everything that Kami had told him early.

After a couple of hours everyone had hear the whole story and learning about Shinji's past and what he would face in the future, and despite this being serious matter, nobody could resist the urge to laugh when Shikamaru yell at Naruto and cursed his luck.

_**Flashback**_

_Naruto was explaining that SEELE was responsible for the second impact and that they did it to gain the power of Adam and immortality._

_That was the moment that Shikamaru exploted._

_NARUTO! This is all your FAULT! I TOLD you that perfecting the hiraishin was a BAD IDEA! That it would lead to SOMEONE trying to get the power of the gods so he can DOMINATE THE WORLD and rule over it! You SHOULD have LISTEN to me and stop right there! DAM YOU AND YOUR CURSE LUCK!_

_He take a deep breath and calm himself before continue, But then Kami would have use another method to take you. Why can I have a day free of troubles, one day that all I do is watch the clouds? _

_Everyone was a little surprise that Shikamaru had lost his cool and yell at Naruto but they didn't expected to see Naruto in a corner in fetal position saying that he was the lowest and didn't deserve to live._

_It was something so bizarre that no one could help it and began to laugh._

_**End of flashback**_

They all agree to let Naruto adopt Shinji, since they had already develop a close bond to each other. They also decide to give Shinji a normal childhood, or at least as normal as it can be with Naruto as your father. Since they will have around 17 years to train him he would enter the academy when he turn 6, and let him become a genin and start as any other child, they would only teach him the low rank jutsus and nothing too complicated or dangerous for this time until he became a chunin, then they will to train him seriously to for what the future hold for him.

After all this Naruto and Hinata enter the hokage office only to find Kushina and Shinji sleep in the sofa, Sakura was seated at their size reading a book, by the look of the office they had been painting and playing with some toys Naruto had in his office for the days that he had to take Kushina with him.

"How did they behave Sakura? Did they give you any trouble?" asked Hinata.

"Not at all Hinata, they play and draw peacefully until they start to feel sleepy, then Kushina-chan take Shinji to the sofa so they could cuddle together."

"They look so cute, well I guess we are going to being seeing a lot of scenes like this now that Shinji is going to live with us." Say Naruto.

"Are you going to adopt Shinji Naruto? But from what Shinji told me you just meet him today! Also he said that he still has a father! You could be accuse of kidnaping!" said an alarm Sakura.

"Naruto! Did you really kidnap Shinji?" Said Hinata trying to scold her husband, forgetting that Naruto had already explain this to her.

"Why does everybody thinks I kidnap Shinji? I did not! His father abandoned him after her mother died, which in my book makes him worst than trash and completely fine for me to adopt Shinji and give him the love only a family can." Answer Naruto, his words had a lot of feelings behind them but he didn't shout so the kids wouldn't wake up.

Sakura gasp when they hear this, she didn't knew that Shinji's father had abandoned him just after his mother's death, a moment where he would need the comfort of his family and friends the most. Naruto was right, this man had quit to be Shinji's father and make perfectly clear why Naruto wanted to adopt him.

Before the conversation could continue Kushina and Shinji start rumble before awakening, when Kushina see her parents she quickly run to hug them, "mommy, daddy you're finally here, does this mean that Shinji is now my onii-chan?"

All the adults laugh at her antics, "Well we still have to sign the official papers, but yeah, Shinji is now part of our family."

"Yeah! You hear that Shinji, we are now a family, yeah! You can call me one-chan now and I will call you onii-chan!" said Kushina while she hug Shinji, who was blushing so much that it remind everyone of how Hinata use to blush around Naruto.

Hinata separate them and tell them "That is enough young lady, now let him breathe or he is going to faint. Beside it is time to take you two to bed, it is way past your bed time."

The kids only yawn in respond, and Hinata proceed to pick up Kushina while Naruto did the same with Shinji.

"Thanks for watching them Sakura, and sorry to keep away from your family." Said politely Hinata.

"It was not a problem Hinata, in fact I have a great time wathing this two, well I'm on my way before someone gets worried."

Hinata pick up Kushina in her arms while Naruto did the same with Shinji, they all go outside and walk to their respective homes.

On their way home Naruto say to the kids, "Kushina you will have to share your bed With Shinji tonight, and tomorrow we are going to shop for everything that you want for your room Shinji, how does that sounds?

But before Shinji could answer Kushina beat him, "Can I help in decorating Shinji's room? Please?"

Hinata and Naruto laugh at Kushina's comment and Hinata answer her "Well that depends on Shinji, but yeah you can help, as long as you remember that you are only suggesting and don't try to force your opinion over Shinji's"

They get to their home and put the kids into bed, they had fall sleep halfway here. Then they go to their bed to sleep for the long day that they will have tomorrow.

End of chapter 3

* * *

I actually finish the draft for this chapter three days ago, but when I read to check if it was alright I realize two things, first the chapter was larger than I expected, and while this wasn't a bad thing by itself, combine with the fact that some parts of the story were not develop enough and I had to add more and more things to the story making it even larger, so i decide to split that chapter into two, so I will updated the next chapter tomorrow or the day after, depending in how fast i rewrite it and I can think of a good title for it.

Also thanks to everyone that has tag this story as a favorite and following it, it gives me reason to give me best at writing the story and don't leave it incomplete.

Have a good day and see you next time.


	4. The new siblings

First of all I want to apologize for taking so long to update this chapter when I said that it will only take me a couple of days, but I keep rewriting it and never getting satisfy with the story, so I decide to publish as it is, so I could continue and don't torture me with trying to be perfect. So I hope you enjoy and thanks for everyone that had chosen this story as favorite and is following it.

* * *

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto or Evangelion or anything related to both mangas/animes. All I really own is the plot and the original characters that will appear throughout the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking"**

_**Demon thinking**_

* * *

Chapter 4

The new Siblings

Last time:

_They get to their home and put the kids into bed, they had fall sleep halfway here. Then they go to their bed to sleep for the long day that they will have tomorrow._

And now we return to our story:

The next day Shinji was slowly waking up, he feel really rested and well, he hadn't sleep this well in weeks and even didn't have that recurrent nightmare where he see her mother died and his father abandoning him. He felt so relax and comfortable that he only wanted to stay in bed and keep hugging this warm pillow.

That's when his brain completely awake,_ wait a minute, pillows are not warm, but if it's not a pillow then what I'm hugging?_ That's when he remember all the events that he live yesterday, from his quiet normal morning, from him getting lost and depress, to the point when he was found by Naruto and meeting Kami and finally playing with Kushina and falling sleep with her, and that right now he was hugging her and not a pillow like he tough. He immediately get nervous and jump as far as he could heavily blushing, this make Kushina start to awake by the sudden movement and lose of warm, she slowly sit on the bed and start to rub her eyes to get rid of the laziness.

She realize that Shinji was at her side and after yawning she said "good morning Shinji onii-chan, did you sleep well?"

Shinji "Mo-morning Ku-Kushina-chan. I-I did sleep well, tha-thanks for letting m-me sleep in your bed." He nervously answer while looking to his feet.

"It was not a problem onii-chan, and now that we are siblings you can come here and sleep whenever you fell scare, lonely or you just want to sleep with me!"

Shinji blush even redder by Kushina's comment, but he inwardly though that it sound really good and he would do it again soon.

Kushina turn to see the clock in her room and seeing that it was early in the morning she look back at Shinji and tell him with a smile, "hey onii-chan want to help me and go to wake up mom and dad?"

"But Kushina-chan, won't they be mad if we wake them up?" asked a nervous Shinji.

"No they won't, I wake them all the time, and beside we are their children, they can be mad at us for that."

Kushina take Shinji's hand and drag him to the master room as quiet as they could, she carefully open the door without making a sound and both walk to the side of the bed and in an instant Kushina jump into the bed dragging a surprise Shinji and shout "WAKE UP mommy and daddy! it's MORNING!"

Despite how many times Kushina had wake them this way Naruto and Hinata always react the same way, their shinobi instinct take over and they both tried to jump out of the bed and get ready to fight, the key word being tried, because every time they collide in midair and fall hardly to the floor into suggestive positions, (think of how Rito from To Love Ru falls over Yami, or Haruna, or any other girl in that manga) this time Naruto fall on his back with Hinata's groin at his face, making both of them break apart and blush heavily when they realize the position they were.

Kushina was laughing her ass off while Shinji just look at the scene in front of him, he was a little embarrassed at how Naruto and Hinata had landed, but also confuse with all this. "Is this how families behave in this place? Or is this what normal families do and mine was the one that didn't do it."

"Kushina Uzumaki Hyuga! How many times have a told you to stop waking us like that! Do you want to be grounded for a week?" Said an irritated Hinata."

"Not to mention that if you continue to do this you will force me to prank you in retribution. Do I have to remind you what happen last time I prank you?"

"NO SIR! I will not do it again! Please don't Prank me, pleeeease!" Beg a scare Kushina remembering the last time Naruto prank her, she ended cover in a banana paste and chase by several monkeys that wanted to lick the bananas of her and tickle her in the process . Of course she wasn't in any danger since the monkeys were summon by Konohamaru who was willing to help Naruto like old times, but after that she hadn't eat or even get near a banana for months.

"Then stop jumping into our bed so you can laugh at us, but now that we're all awake we better get ready for the day, Hinata why don't you go and start making breakfast while I take the kids and give them a bath."

"But Naruto-kun it's not proper for a boy and a girl to bath together!" reprehend Hinata.

"But they are little kids Hinata, and from now on siblings so what is wrong with that, besides Shikamaru told me that Tonka and Shido always bath with him and Temari." He got closer to Hinata and whisper to her ear "or are you afraid that if they bath together they will end like those times we take a bath together and you feel kinky?"

"Na-Na-Natuto-kun! Don't say those things in front of the children!"

Naruto began to laugh "relax Hinata-chan, I was only messing with you.

As Shinji was seeing all this he couldn't stop thinking that while all this was really strange to him, but that it make him feel warm and cozy inside, and that he would enjoy being part of this family, so he decide to join the fun.

"If Kushina-chan can't keep waking you up like that can I do it instead?"

For a moment everyone was silent processing what Shinji just said, which make Shinji nervous.

"Yeah Shinji that's the spirit, now we can team up and prank mommy and daddy!" said an overly excited Kushina.

"What did you just say young lady? I seriously recommend you to think about that unless you want to be grounded until you graduate from the academy." Hinata reproached her daughter.

Naruto just look Shinji with a serious and emotionless face, making him feel a lot more nervous, until Naruto smile to him and said "Shinji, I can tell that you are going to fit perfectly in our family with that attitude, so Shinji embrace your inner prankster."

Hearing this Hinata hit him in the head, "NARUTO! You are not going to indulge our children to make pranks like you did when you were younger!"

"I'm sorry Hinata-hime, I promise I will not help them with any prank."

"That is not what I mean Naruto! Now promise me that you will not encourage Kushina and Shinji to make any pranks!"

"Ok I will not encourage our kids to do any pranks."

"Good, now take them to have a bath while I make breakfast"

"Come on kids you hear Mommy, lets go to take a bath." Said Naruto guiding Kushina and Shinji to the bathroom. He undress them and put them in the tub, he create a clon so he could bath both kids thoughtfully, when he finish he dry them and finally change them.

They all go downstairs where Hinata had finish to make a simple breakfast, only eggs, bacon and pancakes and milk and orange juice. They all eat while making small talk, mostly discussing what they should get for Shinji's would like for his room. When they finish Naruto made a clone and send him to work and take care of the paperwork for Shinji's adoption and his work at the office.

They go to the shopping district were they start by going to a furniture store where they purchase a bed, a desk, a pair of drawers and some lamps. After that they go to a clothes store, they buy Shinji a bunch of clothes since he didn't bring anyone of his clothes from his old home, they got him various sweat pants, shorts and t-shirts, some pajamas, including one with toads that Naruto chose, and they even buy for him a couple of formal kimonos for whenever he would need them. Finally they go to a toy store and let him go and chose whatever he like, he go around the store choosing some toys but not getting too many, he even get big plush version of Kurama that Kushina chose for him.

When all of their shopping was done and store in scrolls, Naruto took them to a paint shop so Shinji could chose the color he wanted his room would have, he surprise everyone when he chose a dark metallic purple (surprise surprise), and after a little discussion with Hinata and Kushina it was Naruto who said that it is Shinji decision and they should accept it, also he wasn't one to tell something to Shinji since in his childhood he like orange too much and to the date he still wear at least a little of orange, not only because it is his favorite color, but also to remember his parents.

They return to the Uzumaki House and start painting the room that will become Shinji's room, with Kushina and Shinji were having a blast by painting some childish things in the walls before Hinata and Naruto paint over them, by the time they finish it was already lunch time so they decide to go out to eat at Ichamaru's.

When they got to Ichamaru's they were greet by Ayame. "Welcome to Ichamaru's Naruto-kun, Hinata-chan and Kushina-chan, what will you have today? And who is the little boy with you?"

"Hello Ayame-chan, this is Shinji, where is your old man?" ask Naruto.

"I´m right here Naruto, it's been a long time since you had come here, is Hinata's food so delicious that you have forget about us?" said Teuchi.

"While Hinata's food certainly is delicious I could never forget your ramen, it's just that now that we have Kushina we have to check her diet."

"Don't worry kid I understand, besides you still come here from time to time so it´s not a big deal, and I see you bring someone else with you, what is your name little boy."

"Teuchi this is Shinji, an orphan boy that we bring to live with us, and now that my clone had finish all the paperwork for his adoption and now he is officially our son why don't we celebrate his adoption with an extra big bowl of miso ramen?"

"Yeah! Miso ramen! And after that could I have a pork ramen daddy?"

"Yes Kushina-hime, you can have all the ramen you want today, and you too Shinji."

Shinji look a t him with a confuse look and said "I never have ramen, is it good?"

Everyone was silent, "WHAT! You never had ramen BEFORE!" Everybody except Hinata shout.

Shinji timidly said no and Teuchi quickly prepare him a miso ramen and gave it to him, everybody stare at him in anticipation of his reaction, making Shinji really nervous, he hesitated before he take his first taste of ramen and he immediately froze in his place, nobody could see his face so they couldn't see his reaction, Teuchi and Naruto couldn't believe that someone would show no reaction at the ramen and start to think the worst, before anyone could ask Shinji if he liked the ramen he look up at everyone and with tears in his eyes he said "this is the best thing I have ever eat, why haven't eat this before, can we eat this all the time, please?!"

"YEEES, lets eat ramen everyday!" Shouted Kushina.

Everybody laugh at the antics of the children, "No kids, it's not healthy for you to eat ramen all the time, but you can eat it once in a while and in special occasions." Answer Hinata while giggling.

Teuchi serve everybody their bowls and they all keep eating and talking, after 24 bowls were eaten, 12 by Naruto, 2 by Hinata, 6 by Kushina, and surprisingly 4 by Shinji, Naruto took Shinji to the Hokage tower, where they would get the papers that make his adoption official, he also took this opportunity to talk to Shinji about what it is to be a ninja.

They get to the tower and went directly to the Hokage office, Naruto salute everybody politely while Shinji shyly follow him from behind. When they reach the hokage office Shikamaru was there waiting for Naruto.

"Hello Shikamaru, how have you being?" Asked Naruto.

"I was actually waiting for you, what were you thinking when you send a clone to do your work instead of you? You perfectly know that your clones hate to do paperwork! Do you realize how much trouble was to make him do your work? He keep prioritizing the adoption papers over everything else! And he probably would have dispel himself once that was done, so I have to force him to leave that to me while he do all the paperwork, it is a good thing that he put all his concentration and effort in your paperwork that he actually finish early! So I went to the roof and relax watching the clouds."

"Sorry about that Shikamaru, as a reward why don't you take the rest of the day and latter bring your family to have dinner in my house?"

"I will have to ask Temari first, but I seriously doubt she will say no, she will take any opportunity she has to don't cook, and if Hinata is cooking it will be a plus."

"Perfect, be at my house at 7 o'clock, and it will be a great opportunity for Shinji to meet other kids, are you exited of meting new kids Shinji?

Shinji replied nervously, "I-I don't know, what if they don't like me, and if they hate me?"

"Don't worry Shinji, Tonka will be very happy to meet you, she may tease you a little but she does that to everyone, and Shido will be ok as long as you don't either wake him up or take his food." Shikamaru reassure him.

Naruto take Shinji's adoption papers and said goodbye to Shikamaru and left a clone in the office in case he was needed in the office, then he and Shinji went home, only to find Hinata and Kushina talking to Hanabi and Konohamaru, with their son in her arms, they had have him 6 months ago and name him Sarutobi to honor the third Hokage.

"Hello Naruto nii-chan, where have you been?" asked Konohamaru, only to be reprehend by Hanabi.

"Konohamaru! Don't be rude and ignore little Shinji! Forgive my Husband Shinji-kun, he gets really excited in company of Naruto."

"Sorry Shinji-kun, I didn't mean to ignore you, so tell me, how are you adapting to your new family? Do you like it?"

"Yes I like it very much, everybody has been really kind to me."

"It is good to hear that Shinji, and I have a big new for you, your grandfather is going to come for dinner and meet you." Said Hanabi.

"My grandfather? But my grandfathers are dead and in the other world, or is Kami bringing him alive?"

Everybody was surprise at first by what he had said, but it make sense, he has only being part of Naruto and Hinata's family for a day.

"No Shinji, I mean Hinata and my father, who become your grandfather when you where adopted."

"Oh. Wait, I get to have a new grandfather!? Does I get a new grandmother too!? And when I will met Naruto's fathers?" Said a surprise and excited Shinji.

Everybody was quiet for a moment until Naruto answer Shinji, "sorry Shinji, Hinata's mother died when she was little, and my parents both died the day I was born."

Shinji regret asking when he hear that, Hinata had also lost her mother like him, and Naruto's case was even worse, he didn't get to meet his parents, at least he had some happy memories of his mother, but Naruto didn't, and that make him sad and ashamed.

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to bring back bad memories, please forgive me for making you sad."

"Don't feel bad Shinji, you didn't know it, beside it is something that happen a long time ago and we all have move on." Reassure Hinata in a calm voice.

"Yeah Onii-chan, don't worry it´s all in the past, besides now you can meet grandpa and see how awesome he is!"

"Hey, aren´t your mother and me awesome?" Said an little annoyed Naruto.

"You and mommy are really amazing, but I see you all the time and grandpa always show me something amazing or tells me a really interesting story of you two!"

"Wait, What kind of stories have dad tell you?" Asked a worried Hinata.

"All kind of stories, my favorite one is when daddy fought that Pain guy and you jump to save him and confess your love!"

Hinata and Naruto blush a little when they remember that moment, it was that moment that could be considered the start of their relation, with Hinata finally confessing her feelings and Naruto starting to see her as more than a friend.

"Anyway, I also invite Shikamaru and his family for dinner, sorry I didn't ask you Hinata but it was something spontaneous, and I want to Shinji meet new kids."

Hinata sigh at this, it wasn't that she was mad at Naruto, he actually did this a lot, it was that she always worried that she wouldn't cook enough for everyone. "Okay, but you are going to being helping me in the kitchen."

"Alright Hinata, but remember that you prohibited me to use the stove, and oven, and the toaster."

A few years ago Naruto had caused a big fire in the kitchen when he got hungry at the middle of the night and try to make some snack, he tried to put it off but only manage to make it bigger, so after many failed attempts he use a water jutsu that not only put the fire off, but also destroy the kitchen and wake Hinata, after that Hinata banned him from entering the kitchen, and he slowly permission to enter the kitchen and use it, but Hinata still prohibited him to use the stove, oven and anything that could start a fire.

"Don't worry, you can still chop vegetables and do other things, just don't get near the stove or oven, and I mean it Naruto! I don't want to have to redecorate the kitchen again!"

Hinata and Naruto go to the kitchen and start cooking while Hanabi and Konohamaru watch the kids, at 7 o'clock Hiashi and Shikamaru and his family arrive, they introduce Shinji to everyone, he was really nervous at the beginning, but after a time he feel comfortable enough to talk to everyone and get to know them.

During the evening he learn that Hiashi, Hanabi and Hinata where part of the Hyuga clan, a noble clan in Konoha that have especial powers related to their eyes, and that Kushina and Sarutobi would probably develop when they grow up.

He tough that Hiashi act too stiff around everyone except her daugthers and grandchilds, and despite the fact that Hiashi told him that he wasn't a Hyuga and would never get a Bakugan, he told him that he would teach him the basics of the gentle fist if he prove to be worth it.

He confirm that Shikamaru was a lazy guy that like simple things, and that Naruto make his job a lot harder than what it should be. He also notice that he did everything his wife Temari told him, she was the one with the pants in the relationship and despite being bosy with Shikamaru she was sweet and kind to her children.

Tonka and Shido were the dauther and son of Temari and Shikamaru. Tonka was 5 years old girl with messy blond hair and a cocky attitude, much like her mother. She bombard Shinji with questions of where he come from, if he like his new family and other stuff, and contrary to Shikamaru's predictions she didn't tease Shinji even once.

Shido had turn 2 last week he look like a younger version of Shikamaru but with blue eyes, and despite not talking a lot it was clear that he understand everything they say to him, making him as smart as his parents, but also having that lazy ass vibe that all Nara's have, but not as much as his father.

Konohamaru was really friendly and he like him a lot, especially after he told him some adventures that Naruto had in his youth.

Hanabi was mix of Hiashi and Hinata, while she act royal and pompous at times she also was caring and loving, toward Shinji.

The last person he meet was the little Sarutobi, and all he could tell was that he was a joyful baby that laugh a lot.

After everybody finish eating, and then following talk end and everybody leave Hinata get to clean everything while Naruto take the kids to bed, after Naruto put him in his bed and say goodnight he was thinking that today had been a very good day, and that if every day from now on would be like this he would enjoy his new life.

He was almost sleep when he hear his door open and see that Kushina was entering, he ask her a little nervous when she get in bed at his side "What are you doing Kushina-chan?"

"What does it looks like! I'm keeping you company, so that you don't feel lonely in your new room!"

"Oh, I guess it's okay, goodnight Kushina-chan."

But she didn't respond with a goodnight, instead she told him "Shinji, stop calling me Kushina-chan all the time, we're brother and sister now so call me onee-chan."

"I-I will try, goodnight… oneechan."

"Goodnight onii-chan."

And with that Shinji and Kushina fall sleep after their first day as siblings.

End of chapter 4


	5. First day of school

Disclaimer:

I do not own neither Naruto or Evangelion or anything related to both mangas/animes. All I really own is the plot and the original characters that will appear throughout the story.

"Talking"

_Thinking_

"**Demon talking"**

* * *

_**Demon thinking**_

**Chapter 5**

**The first day of school**

Last time:

"_Shinji, stop calling me Kushina-chan all the time, we're brother and sister now so call me onee-chan._

"_I-I will try, goodnight… one-chan." _

"_Goodnight onii-chan."_

_And with that Shinji and Kushina fall sleep after their first day as siblings._

* * *

And now we return to our story:

It had been almost 2 years since Shinji had come to live to Konoha, he was now 6 years old and he was having the time of his life, He and Kushina had recreated one of Naruto's legendary pranks, the one that he paint the Hokage monument, but instead of painting all the faces they just paint Naruto's like if he was an old toad, an old toad (picture Jiraiya sage mode but with more frog traits and older).

The both were laughing nonstop while running away from an army of Naruto's clones, everybody that was looking at this couldn't stop feeling really nostalgic at how similar this was to when Naruto was a kid, and the irony that Naruto now was at the other side of his own prank.

"Come here you little brats, don't run and accept your punishment for making boss look like an OLD FROG!" shouted one of the clones.

"NEVER! You are never going to catch us!" Shout back Kushina.

"YEAH! Just quit chasing us and go home!" Added Shinji.

"WE NEVER QUIT! And you know it! DETTABAYO!" respond another clone, even though they were chasing Shinji and Kushina, none of them was actually going to catch them, the real Naruto had told them to only chase them until they were exhausted as a form of training, he always tough that running away from ninjas in his youth increase his stamina and help him with stealth, so he was going to do the same to his children.

They had been running for almost an hour, which is pretty amazing for the a six years old, even if she is an Uzumaki, but they were starting to slow down, they would stop soon, so one clone dispel to inform the original Naruto, when he get his clone memories he leave a clone in the office and go to get the children and punish them.

Kushina and Shinji were getting tired of running and before they fell to the floor from exhaustion all the clones chasing them dispel themselves, before they could wonder why that had happen the real Naruto grab them by the neck of their shirts. "Ok kids, you have your fun, now is time for your punishment."

"But we just did the same that you did when you were young, why are you going to punish us?!" Ask an indignant Kushina.

"Yeah we were just imitating you, you should feel compliment." Add Shinji.

Naruto face palm at this, that was the lamest excuse they could tell him, he always get scold and punish by Iruka and/or the Hokage when he did his pranks, "so you think that because I did a similar prank you could do the same?"

Both kids nod vigorously and Naruto sigh before telling them "well since you copy my prank what do you say if I reward you two for it like the Sandaime used to _reward_ me?"

Both kids immediately agree not noticing the way Naruto said the word _reward_, this make Naruto smile darkly, which make the kids regret what he said. "Well then as your _REWARD_ you will clean the Hokage monument, just like I did when I paint the Hokage monument."

"WHAT!? But that isn't a reward, you TRICK us!" shout Shinji.

"YEAH, why do WE have to clean the Hokage monument if this was YOUR idea?!" shout even louder Kushina.

"Because YOU paint the monument, it doesn't matter if I did it first, YOU WERE THE ONES that decide to copy me, and THIS was what the Hokage make me do when I painted the Hokage monument, so you are going to get the same _reward_ as I did."

"But is not fair!" both kids reply.

"Yes it IS! Now stop complaining or I will also take away your ramen privileges."

"NOO! We will do it!" both kids answer.

"Then get to work, I want that monument clean before dinner, understand?"

"YES!" Both said and then run to the Hokage monument to clean it. Naruto just smile at this,_ since I'm already at of the office I should go to the academy and make sure everything was ready for the new school year_ tought Naruto, he was doing this also because his kids were starting school this year.

He walk to the academy thinking how much it had change since he attend, one of the first things he did when he became Hokage was to reform not only the academy but the hole educational system.

The age for entering the school remain 6 years old, with the only exception was if the child is a genius AND wanted to enter school early, but now there was only one school for civilians and shinobis, this was done with the objective of integrating the shinobi and civilian population as well as giving some training to everyone so they could have the means to defend themselves if they need it.

The first 3 years of school the children will learn basic things as read write, math, and everything they would need in their life no matter what they choose to be in life. The children also were taught history, science, geography and other subjects that they would get in any school, but they also have a few classes in the shinobi arts, they learn basic taijutsu and have physical training, with classes in shuriken and kunai throwing.

After this three years of basic education the children were given the opportunity to decide if they wanted to continue with a normal education so later on they could have a civilian job, or they could enter the ninja academy and try to become shinobis, of course this didn't mean they could become one, they still have to pass exams to prove that they have what it is needed to become a shinobi, including psychological evaluations to prevent desertion and prepare them for the shinobi life.

If they chose the civilian life their education will continue into more advance things, physics, chemistry, music, and other subjects that one day they would need in their life, along with other things that they will consider not useful or boring, but that they still need to learn.

If they chose to be train as shinobis they would learn more taijutsu styles, and to wield several weapons, as well as more basic jutsus as the henge and bunshin, and for the advance students some ninjutsus and genjutsus. Also the teachers would send them in provisional teams to do D rank missions, the ones that were chores and consider a pain in the ass for the genins and their senseis, this so they could see which combinations have the best teamwork and pass this information to the Hokage for when he would assign the new teams.

He was walking deep in his toughs when he bumped with a white haired man, he immediately apologize "sorry I wasn't looking where I was walking… Kakashi sensei, long time not seeing you, how have you been?"

"Hello Naruto, it really has been a while, but I suppose that it is expected of the Hokage to spend most of his time looking for the good of the village than seeing his friends." Said Kakashi making his two eyes smile.

"Yeah, I'm sorry about that Kakashi sensei, I tried to stay in touch with everyone by leaving clones to do my paperwork, but almost every time I do that the clones refuse to do the paperwork and end up doing a bigger mess, so I normally don't have much free time."

"Don't worry Naruto I understand." Answer Kakashi, but before he could continue he feel his arm being pull by his daughter, yes Kakashi now have a daughter, after the war he had an epiphany, he wanted more of life that just going around with a lay back attitude, and also he wanted someone to have a serious relationship with, and hopefully to do all the stuff that he had read in the Icha Icha books (what did you expect, he is a pervert). After looking for a bit more than a year and not finding love and having some really bad experiences (being drug and almost rape by a closet fan girl that wanted his child was one of the worst) he decide to give up and dedicate his time to other things, so he focus on helping Kurenai rising the son of his late friend Asuma, and before they realize it they had fall in love, they didn't get married but have been living together for 4 years now, and Asuma's son, who Kurenai name Asuma, even thought of him as his father.

After a couple of years they have had a daughter, they name her Kasumi and she was 2 years old, she had white skin and red yes like her mother, and long silver hair, she is polite but a bit shy around new people, but once you get to know her you realize she was a happy kid all the time, much like his dad.

"Daddy, woo he is?" asked Kasumi.

"This Kasumi is the Rokudaime Hokage, Naruto Namikaze Uzumaki." Answer Kakashi while picking up his daughter in his arms so she could be at their level.

"Geally? He is leadeg of villaye?"

"Yes Kasumi I'm the leader of the village, the Rokudaime Hokage, you have grown a lot since the last time I saw you Kasumi, how old are you?"

Kasumi put a surprise face, "You knou me? Hou?"

"Of course I know you, your dad was my sensei when I was a genin a long time ago, so he invited me to meet you a few weeks after you were born, of course back then you were just a little baby so you don't remember it."

"Daddy is teacheg of Hokage? Then you age geally strong daddy! Can you beat the Hokaye daddy?" Ask with a happy tone Kasumi.

"No Kasumi, Naruto is a lot stronger than me, he has been for a long time, that is why he is the Hokage, he also is the strongest man in Konoha and one of the strongest shinobi of all time."

"But you told me the stongest man in Konoha daddy, age you a lieg?"

Kakashi didn't know what to answer, he had told her daughter that he is the strongest man in Konoha, thankfully he was save by Naruto, "no Kasumi, your daddy is not a lair, he was the strongest man of his time and he was even going to became Hokage one time, and he is one of the persons that help me became as strong as I am."

"Then twain me daddy, so I can be stongeg than him and became Hokaye!"

Hearing that bring memories to the two adults and Naruto put a hand in Kasumi's head and ruffle her hair and said to her. "That is the spirit Kasumi, but let me tell you that you will have to work really hard if you want to become Hokage, not to mention that you will have to face my daughter that also wants to be Hokage when she grows up."

"Then I will twain geally hagd so I can beat heg and you and be Hokaye!"

"It looks like your daughter just get a rival, isn't it Naruto?" said Kakashi with a smile.

"Yeah it seems that way, but I think that whoever wants to become Hokage needs to earn the respect and approbation of all the Shinobis and people that he or she is going to command one day, so basically everyone is a judge and potential rival."

"That is very deep Naruto, you really have matured since the time you were a genin."

"Thanks Kakashi sensei, now if you excuse me I need to talk to Iruka sensei, so see you later Kakashi sensei, Kasumi-chan."

"Bye Naruto."

"Goodbye Hokaye Naguto."

He enter the academy and went directly to the principal's office, where he found Iruka behind his desk working in his paperwork. Iruka had become the principal of the new school at Naruto's request, since he believe he was the most suited men for the job. "Hello Iruka sensei, how are you doing?" asked Naruto.

"Ah Hokage-sama, I didn't hear you enter, have a seat please." Iruka answer

"Iruka sensei, how many times had I told you to stop calling me Hokage-sama, you know I don't like formalities with my closest friends."

And I will stop referring to you as Hokage-sama when you stop calling me sensei, you are the Hokage, and I stop being your sensei or even lecture you for a long time."

"We are going to have this conversation every time we meet, aren't we?" deadpanned Naruto.

"It seems that way, so what brings you here Naruto." Answer Iruka.

"I come here to see how you are doing with the incoming school year, is everything ready, you have a complete staff? Are you lacking any school material?"

"Everything is ready Naruto, including your children registration and class schedule, so don't worry about it, after all there is a reason why you chose me to direct the school."

"Yeah I know, but as a parent you tend to worry about this stuff no matter how much others reassure you, you will discover it when your kids grow up, by the way how is Anko doing?" ask a curious Naruto.

In the years after the war Iruka had seen several of his students get into serious relationships, married, and a few ones having kids, so he decide to search for his other half, and he surprisingly found it in Anko, nobody thought that their relation will work out or even last, but they have been together for little more than three years now, and despite never getting married, their relationship was as serious as any other married couple, and the proof of that were their two daughters, the older one was one year old and the youngest was only a moth old, that's right Anko had get pregnant almost immediately after having her first child, and all because she felt really insecure about her figure after having a child and almost rape Iruka in her insecurity.

"She is surprisingly fine, she hasn't fall into any depression like the last time, but she is also very tired, having a new born baby is quite tiring as you know."

"Yeah, Hinata and I have also have spent a lot of nights with little sleeping because of the twins, they always seem to take turns when they wake up at night crying, and also they seem to never wake up each other."

Naruto and Hinata had decide to try and have a new baby now that Kushina and Shinji were entering the school and would stop being their babies, but it was a surprise to everyone, especially Naruto, when Hinata gave birth to Twins, which were name Neji and Hizashi, in memory of Hinata's uncle and cousin, the men that save she own her life and wanted to remember forever.

"Yeah I can imagine that, but you should have know that the possibility of Hinata having twins was higher since Haishi had a twin, and those kind of things always run in the family."

"Yeah Shizune explain me that after the twins were born, not that I really care, after all having I big family was one of my dreams as a kid."

"Really? Then why you keep saying that you dream of becoming Hokage and never said anything of this before?" Asked Iruka

"That was because I wanted to get the respect and recognizance of the village first, and then to have a family of my own, it is something that every orphan wants, just that back then I wanted a mother and father instead of becoming a father myself. Anyway we are getting sidetrack, the reason I come here is to talk to you is because Kushina and Shinji need special arrangements for them to come to school."

"I assume that you are talking about some kind of additional protection for your kids, perhaps you are talking about the two ANBUs hiding outside?

Naruto look at Iruka with surprise, before saying "yes, but how did you know about them? They are two of the best at hiding his presence."

"That's because I have some abilities as a sensor, that's how I detected them, by hiding they chakra they left a space that felt _empty_." Answer Iruka.

"I see… WAIT A MINUTE, is that how you always found me after every prank I made as a child!?" Shout Naruto as he realize this.

"Yes, it also help that I was your teacher and knew all the signs you made when you were planning something or you have made a prank." Calmly answer Iruka.

"That is so unfair! I never stood a chance to get away with my pranks!" said Naruto while he had anime tears running from his eyes. "Returning to the subject, yes the two ANBUs outside are going to be guarding Kushina and Shinji, but I don't want them to just be hiding in the shadows, so I was thinking that maybe they could get a job in the academy so they blend in and didn't stood up."

"That is a good idea, but I will need to talk and evaluate these ANBUs to see if they are fit to teach or if they are better as a janitor or something like that." Said seriously Iruka.

Naruto look at him seriously before he start laughing. "Ha ha an ANBU pretending to be a janitor, that is hilarious, but don't worry about that Iruka sensei, the ANBUs I selected will meet all of your expectations."

"Alright Naruto, then let me meet this ANBUs."

"Hearing this Naruto signal the ANBUs to enter, "Iruka sensei I present you the ANBUs Lilly and Ink, or as you know them Ino and Sai." The ANBUs remove their mask for Iruka to see their faces

"Hi Iruka sensei, is good to see you again." Said Ino.

"It has been a while Ino, how are you doing Sai, are you two getting along now that you have move together?"

Sai and Ino have being a couple for almost 5 years, after the war Ino was devastated because of her father's death, she was so depress that not even her friends could do anything to cheer her up, it was only Sai that try a different approach, he offer Ino to teach her some of the technics and trainings that he have undergo in ROOT to get rid of his emotions, but only to the point that she will be able to control them and suppress all the sorrow that she felt, she accepted and along her training she did not only get over her loss but also change herself, she stop being obsess with her figure and dieting and stop gossiping and focus in her ninja career.

But also Sai had change, he now have recover his emotion, and despite not displaying them as much as everyone and having an almost neutral expression all the time now you could see that the emotions that he show were real and not poor imitations like before.

After this Ino asked Sai to train her so she could enter the ANBU corps and although she said that it was to prove herself as a kunoichi, but in reality she did it to be closer to Sai, to whom she had develop feelings.

After she was accepted in the ANBU corps and Sai reinstated they had been pair together, which result in them confessing their feelings for each other.

"I'm doing good Morimoto-san, thanks for asking." Answer politely Sai

"Well Iruka I will leave you with them so you can talk to them and make the arrangements necessary for them to be in the school. Ino, Sai after you finish here you are dismiss, I will see you tomorrow morning at my house."

"Hai Hokage-sama." Answer Ino and Sai.

"Bye Naruto, I'll see you on opening speech." Said Iruka.

Naruto exit the school and then go to see if his kids had finish cleaning the Hokage monument everything was better than doing his paperwork.

* * *

**The next day in the Uzumaki house **

Everybody was getting ready for their day, Hinata was feeding the twins with help of Naruto while Kushina and Shinji eat breakfast in the kitchen, when a knock interrupt them.

"I'll get it" said an excited Kushina. She go to open the door and meet to meet Ino and Sai in their normal attires.

"Hello Kushina, is your father home?" said a cheerful Ino

"Ah you're the flower lady, yes he is with my mom and the twins I will get them." And with that Kushina leave Ino and Sai waiting outside alone.

"I think she needs some lessons in manners." Said Sai.

"I agree, it's very rude of her to let us waiting outside and didn't letting us inside! And it's even ruder of her to call me FLOWER LADY!" Said Ino with a little bit angry.

"Well she is Naruto's daughter after all, also you run the flower shop so it is only natural that she would call you that way." Answer Sai with a small but authentic smile.

Just when Ino was going to kiss Sai Shinji interrupt them, "Excuse my sister but she tends to forget her manners when she is overly excited, come in so you can wait for my father inside."

Shinji was leading them to the living room when they hear Naruto talk, "wait a minute Kushina, I don't know who you are referring to by flower lady and creepy pale guy."

He enter the living room just to see a laughing Ino and a Sai glaring at him, "oh sorry you hear that guys, it wasn't my intention to call you by those names, and I should have recognize Kushina was referring to you two immediately."

"It's all right Naruto, I guess it is Karma for those times I said you have a small dick." Said Sai.

Now it was Naruto who glare at Sai, while he smile at his reaction and Ino laugh even harder.

"Okay now that we have make fun of each other we can talk seriously, Shinji, Kushina this concerns you two so stay and listen to this, also what you are going to listen is a secret so don't tell anyone else of this beside your mother or Iruka sensie, understand?"

Both kids nodded seeing how serious Naruto was.

"Ok, these two are Ino and Sai, and they will be part of the teacher staff on the academy and at one point they will be your teaches, but that is only a cover, they really are ANBUs and will be in charge of your security, but don't misunderstand the situation, they will be there to protect you in case your life is in danger or someone tries to kidnap you, they will not interfere in your normal lives, they will not defend you if you are being bullied nor will they bail you out of trouble, I also expect to show the proper respect to them as you would show to any other teacher of the academy and obey their orders, do you understand? "

"Hai, Tou-san." Answer both kids.

"Good, now go and finish your breakfast, I will be with you in a moment."

"Hai, Tou-san." And then they go to the kitchen to finish their breakfast, when they exit the room Naruto continue talking to Ino and Sai.

"Ok you two I'm trusting you two with my kids security, as well with the responsibility that the do well in school and go to their training sessions, understand?" Said Naruto with an authority tone.

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Answer Ino and Sai.

"Good, I'll see you in the opening ceremony, you are dismiss." And with that Ino and Sai left the house via sunshin.

He then go to the kitchen so he could eat something before going to work, where he found that Kushina and Shinji had already finish and were going to brush their teeth, Hinata was also there drinking a cup of coffee, when she saw him she ask, "who was it Naruto?"

"It was Ino and Sai, I introduce Kushina and Shinji to them and tell them that they were going to protect them while they attend to school."

"Was it prudent to tell them? Aren't you worried that they will tell someone? Or that they will act different around them and will arouse suspicion?"

"It's better that they know so they don't freeze if something happen, also they are really good at hiding this kind of things, their pranks are proof of this."

"I guess you are right Naruto, and when do you plan to talk to Shinji about his training, we agree to give him as much of a normal life as we could, but we can postpone his training forever."

"I know, I will tell Kushina and Shinji after the opening ceremony, it's better that both receive training so Kushina doesn't feel left out, I also have to tell Shinji that Kami is going to bring him books from his world so he can have the same education that he would receive in his world, so he doesn't act out of place once he returns there."

"Wouldn't this be too much for Shinji to handle, after all he is only six years old."

"Don't worry, we will start with small things in his training and studies and then increase it little by little, I also plan to teach him the shadow clone in the future so we can speed up his learning process."

"Well, as long as you promise that you aren't going to pressure him more than he can handle it's all right."

Don't worry, I won't pressure Shinji beyond what he can handle, I will also let him have enough time to enjoy his childhood."

* * *

**The next week at the opening ceremony **

Naruto was in front of all the kids attending the academy and their fathers, he was giving the welcome speech that the Hokage give at the beginning of all school years.

"Today you make your first steps into becoming full and exemplary citizens of Konoha, it doesn't matter if you chose to become a civilian or a shinobi, you all start your journey onto becoming an important and unique part of Konoha, one that will help and ensure the prosperity and growth of the village."

"Either you become a ninja to protect Konoha and the land of fire, or you become civilians with jobs that are necessary for the economic grow of the village is up to you, however this is an important decision that you will have to do to yourself, so don't take it lightly, but also know that you will have the support of your teachers, family and friends, no matter what you chose. Now step forward today and makes us all proud."

Everyone cheer after Naruto finish his speech and the children were guided to their respective classrooms while their parents return to their normal activities. Kushina and Shinji had only enter their classroom and were to take a seat when Sai enter the classroom.

"Excuse me Kurosaki-san, the principal Morimoto wants to see the Uzumaki kids in his office."

"Oh alright, Kushina Uzumaki and Shinji Ikari you two go to the principal office, and return here immediately when the principal finish to talk to you, I don't want you two to make any prank in your first day, understood?"

"Yes sensei" said both children and were guided to the principal office escorted by Sai.

When they reach the principal's office they were surprise to see Iruka outside, "didn't you want to see us Iruka sensei? Why are you outside of your office?" ask Shinji.

"I did ask Sai to bring you two here but I'm not the one who wants to talk to you, now enter my office and there you would found the persons that want to talk to you privately."

Both kids were really confuse but they enter the office without saying anything else, there they saw Naruto sit at the desk with Shikamaru and Hanabi at his side, even though the kids have interact with the 3 adults plenty of times they could feel the tense atmosphere in the office.

Naruto break the tense silence by speaking, "Shinji Kushina we have something very important to tell you, first of all Kushina, we are going to tell you the story of where Shinji comes from."

"What do you mean tou-san? Isn't Shinji an orphan that you adopted?" ask Kushina.

"Yes, but there is more than that to Shinji's past, you see Kushina…"

But before Naruto could continue Shinji interrupt him. "Excuse me tou-san, but I feel it is my responsibility to tell onee-chan this."

Naruto just give Shinji an affirmative nod so he could continue.

"You see one-chan, I came from a diferent world, a diferent earth in another dimension that is completely different to the elemental nations, there the technology is more advance than you can imagine, but it is also a world that has many problems, and one of them is that the humans of that world will face some beings name angels that want to exterminate them."

"I meet tou-san when I was lost and alone, Kami had plan for us to meet so tou-san could agree to train me and make me strong enough for the future that awaits me."

"What do you mean onii-chan? What future is that?" ask a concern Kushina.

"I will answer that Shinji." Said Naruto, indicating that he was going to resume the direction of the conversation. "Kushina-chan, because reasons that we won't discuss right now, in the future Shinji will have to fight these angels, that's why Kami ask me to train him, so he could be strong enough to face them."

"But why does onii-chan has to fight these angels? He could get hurt doing so, can't you fight the angels instead tou-san?"

"I tell Kami the same thing when she told me this, but no Kushina-chan I can't fight instead of Shinji, you see we can't travel to Shinji´s world without Kami's help, also anyone from this world that travels to Shinji's world ends up in a weakened state, so it is impossible for anyone to go to that world and be strong enough to defeat the angels, and finally it apparently is against the rules of the universes that people from one universe interfere with the issues of other worlds gods, that is why I agree to train Shinji, so he can be strong to defeat the angels."

"I DON'T CARE!" shout Kushina, "I won't let onii-chan face this alone, tou-san train me along with Shinji so I can fight at his side, I don't care what you said, I will find a way to go to his world and help him, no matter how weak I get, I will be at onii-chan's side." Declare an angry Kushina.

"Ha, you should have expected something like this Naruto, after all she is onee-chan's daughter." Said Hanabi with pride.

"Well Naruto has become too willing to believe everything that Kami tells him as something that is inevitably going to happen and he can't be change, something that I never thought was possible." Answer an amuse Shikamaru.

"Okay I get it, I'm not acting like myself when it comes to Kami, but can you blame me? She is a goddess. Anyway returning to the subject, Kushina-chan, Shinji-kun starting next week we are going to train you both in the shinobi arts after school."

Shinji was surprise by this, not of the part of him being train in the shinobi arts, he always knew that it was something that has to happen sooner or later, what surprise him was that Kushina wanted to fight at his side, and that they were going to be train together. Meanwhile Kushina was grinning at this, she had convinced their father to train her alongside him, or that is what she thought until Naruto speak again.

"Well we were planning to train you both so this doesn't change our plans." Now Kushina make a sad face, she really thought she had convinced Naruto. Seeing his daughter reaction he added, "Kushina-chan you will have to convince Kami of letting you go to Shinji's world, but that is something that we will arrange for a later date, now Shikamaru, Hanabi will you continue."

"Hai, Hokage-sama." Answer Hanabi. "After the school both of you will start to train in developing and controlling your chakra with Sakura and Karin in the Uchiha state Tuesdays and Fridays, Chouji and Lee will be in charge of developing your physical strength and teaching the basics of taijutsu on Mondays, Thursdays and Saturdays morning, and finally on Wednesdays you will have weapon practice with Tenten at the Hyuga complex."

Shikamaru continue from this point, "Also Naruto and I are going to give Shinji lessons on his world's history, costumes and the education that he would get in his world. Although it seems that we will have to include Kushina if since she will go with Shinji to his world."

"Wouldn't it be better to start to teach her those things only if Kami agrees to take her to Shinji's world?" Asked Hanabi.

"No that will only be a waste of time, I have no doubt that Kushina will convince Kami to let her go with Shinji to his world, after all she is Naruto's daughter."

The adults laugh at this while the kids look a little confuse. After this Naruto dismiss everybody and say goodbye to his children, letting them return to class.

Kushina and Shinji return to their classroom, the rest of the day continue normally, the kids were presented to the teachers and the school facilities and rules. They also get to know their classmates, which include Itachi Uchiha (son of Sakura and Sasuke and name after Sasuke's brother), Tonka Nara (the daughter of Temari and Shikamaru), Tali Hyuga (a member of the branch house of the Hyuga and a distant relevant of Kushina), Hayate Sarutobi (nephew of Konohamaru), and Ryoga Inuzaka (the son of Kiba) to name the most important.

The day was pretty normal, with the only other important event that happen was when Shini's classmates ask him why was his last name Ikari instead of Uzumaki

* * *

_Flashback_

_It was recess and the kids were having lunch, Ryoga was walking along side Tali and Hayate to where Shinji and Kushina were eating Itachi and Tonka. "Hi there, this are Tali Hyuga and Hayate Sarutobi and I'm Ryoga Inuzuka, can we sit with you?" asked Ryoga._

_Kushina answer happily "Of course, take a seat, I'm Kushina Uzumaki and this is my brother Shinji Ikari." Shinji wave them as his sister present him._

"_And I'm Tonka Nara and this quiet boy is Itachi Uchiha, it's really nice to meet you!" Said an equally happy Tonka while Itachi only nod._

"_Wait did you say Uzumaki are you related to the Hokage?" Said a surprise Hayate._

"_Yes he is our father." Answer Shinji._

"_Wait, but your last name is Ikari, not Uzumaki, how is that possible?"asked Tali withcuiosity._

"_That is because dad adopted onii-chana couple of years ago, and he already have a name." answer Kushina._

"_But couldn't they change your name to Uzumaki?" Continue to ask Tali._

"_Yes they could, and I even ask the same thing to my parents, they told me that they didn't do it because Shinji Ikari is the name that my mother gave me and I should cherish it, but if I wanted to change it to Uzumaki it was my decision and they will support me no matter what. So after thinking it a lot I decide to keep my last name so I could always remember my mother." Shinji answer, leaving out the part that it was Kami who told him that Ikari is his mother's name and that she was delight that he carried her name._

"_So you did know who your mother was? Do you remember her?" asked Hayate politely._

"_You don't have to answer if it is painful for you to remember." Added Tali._

"_No it is alright, I was 4 years old when she died but I still remember a few things, and the most important thing is that I know that she love me."_

"_Also Shinji has a couple of pictures of her and she looked really pretty and seem kind and loving." Said a happy Kushina._

"_The important thing is that she loved you shinji and now you can be happy with a new family that will love you as well." _

_All the children nodded and continue to talk about other stuff until recess was over._

* * *

After the classes were over Shinji and Kushina return home follow by Ino, who said have something important to talk with Naruto. When they arrive she was welcome by Hinata, the two of them were talking and having tea until Naruto return home.

"Hinata-hime, I'm back, where are you?" ask Naruto.

Hinata come to say hello to Naruto, "hello dear, how was your day?"

"It was good, you wouldn't believe how Kushina-chan reacted when I told her about Shinji's past and why we are training him."

"I think I can imagine what she said, but right now there is something more important that you need to take care, Ino is in the living room and she wants to talk to you privately, she didn't tell me why but it seems that it is really important for her."

"Okay I will go to see her."

"Hello Ino, thanks for walking the kids home, now what is it that you want to talk to me?"

"Well you see Naruto, this is complicate and kind of award situation for me, I really appreciate the trust you gave me by assign me to watch over your children and I don't want to let you down, not only as Hokage but as a frien, but I'm afraid that I have no other choice but to step down from this assignment and resign from the ANBU corps."

Naruto couldn't comprehend what he was hearing, it didn't make sense for him. Ino seeing this continue to talk. "What I'm saying is that I can't continue with this mission or being an ANBU because… well you see… I'm pregnant."

That was something that Naruto didn't expect his jaw hit the floor with this news, "This is great Ino! You are becoming a mom! Does Sai already knows it? Can I be there when you tell him? I can't wait to see his face when you tell him!"

Naruto was going to continue asking questions but Ino interrupt him, "Naruto I'm really glad that you react this way and be this supportive, but can you focus for a moment, I'm trying to say to you that I can't continue to be an ANBU and protect your kids, I need to start to think about the future and put first the life and security of my child, that's why I can't look out for your kids or continue being an ANBU."

"Ok Ino I understand what you are saying, and I accept you resign from the ANBU corps from this moment, as for the mission of protecting Kushina and Shinji, I think that it is more convenient that instead of quitting why don't I change the parameters of the mission, you will remain as a teacher in the academy, but instead of guarding my kids you will be more like watching they behave in school and study as it is intended, also you will watch out that they don't try to pull any prank in their classmates or the teachers, this way you won't be risking your life or your child, also you could consider to become a permanent teacher at school so you could adapt your life to your child's necessities without sacrificing completely your career."

"I haven't thought of something like that, I just figure that I have to quit the ANBU and my ninja career so I could become a good mother, I never consider the possibility of still being an active ninja and a mom, I guess it could work, but I will have to discuss it with Sai first, thanks Naruto, I will think about it and give you an answer by the end of the week."

"It was nothing Ino, but before you go there is a favor I want to ask you, could you tell Hinata that you are pregnant, she will be so happy to hear it from you."

"Of course Naruto I guess it is the least I could do, now lets go and see Hinata."

Both of them went to the kitchen where Hinata was preparing the dinner, Ino spoke. "Hey Hinata I have some really big news to tell you!"

Hinata thought that it was some random gossip so she simply respond "and what is it Ino?"

"Well I'm pregnant!" Said an exited Ino.

Hinata didn't end processing this and automatically respond, "that sounds really inte…" it was at this moment that Hinata realize what Ino has tell her, "Ino you're pregnant? Really!?"

"Yes, I am!"

Ino that is amazing! How long have you know? Would you prefer a boy or a girl? Oh and let's not forget the baby shower, I have some great ideas for it!"

Naruto watch Hinata and Ino talk about baby stuff and he couldn't help but think that the next years will bring a lot of good moments, not only for him and his family, but for all of his friends as well, he created a clone and send him to buy dinner while he went to get the children ready for dinner.

End of chapter 5

* * *

This is the first of the time skips that I´m going to use until I get to the cannon of evangelion. I will skip to important events in Shinji life, like his graduation and genin exam, first missions, (remember that now academy students do most of D rank missions, meaning that he will pass directly to C rank), important missions or events in his life, chunnin exams and other stuff.

The reason I write with so many misspells the dialogs of Kasumi is because she is only two years old, and a two year old mixes some words and have troubles with pronunciation, if you have trouble just do the following:

Change the g for r

Change the y for g

Twain means train and hou is how

From now on the chapters are going to be larger, between 7k to 10k, so it is going to take me a little more time to complete each chapter, but I will try to update at least once every two weeks. Also sorry if you think that it took me so long to update this chapter, I got distracted by the world cup, so between seeing the matches and work I didn't get enough time or the inspiration to write.

Also for the ones that have been asking I already have some ideas for future pairings, some of them really obvious like Hikari and Touji, and others quite unexpected. I think it is really obvious, or is going to become in future chapters, to whom I'm going to pair Shinji, but I'm not going to tell, so that way I can build up the suspense.

See you next time.


End file.
